Broken Promise
by Kaorin71
Summary: AU. Ren Tsuruga, a male top model, makes a vow to find a cure to his 'girlfriend's' sickliness. His search brings him to Kyoto, where he meets the aggressive Kyoko Mogami. Will he find what he is looking for? Or will his heart find what it's been lacking?
1. Chapter 1

_Kaorin71: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. You guys are thinking that I'm totally insane and am uploading my fifth ongoing story. It is an ongoing story though it won't be very long. It's only up to eight to ten chapters. It just kept on bugging my mind during our break so I wrote it. I finished the whole story so I just have to type it all. Don't worry everyone. I'm not yet suffering any contagious insanity. And this is my first AU. Yuna, in this story, is Ren's 'temporary' girlfriend, like all the others. Also, this is another I-am-tempted-to-kill-the-main-character type of plot. Let's just see if I will kill her… R&R, guys!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat…

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Tokyo, Japan…**

_Riiiiiiiinnnnggg!_

The irritating sound of the alarm clock vibrated through the room. It echoed loudly, disturbing the sleep of a certain twenty year old man. Still sleepy, he grabbed one pillow beside him and blocked his ears with it.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnggg! Riiiing…._

He turned, further suffocating himself with the pillow just to block out the sound. His eyes fluttered open a bit, but closed it again.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnggg! Riiiing….Riing…_

_Five more minutes,_ he thought.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnggg! Riiiing! Riiing! Riing…_

A hand slammed against the clock, smashing the snooze button. It immediately stopped then fell on the hard floor, cluttering as it did so.

Grumbling, the model sat up. He rubbed his eyes, removing his sleepiness. Putting on his slippers, he went out of the room and headed to the kitchen sink. He opened the faucet, scooped up some ice cold water and splashed it on his face. That snapped him out of his drowsiness.

He reached out to the nearby chair to get the face towel. After he wiped his face clean, he went on to look at his schedule carefully tacked on the refrigerator door. His manager, Yukihito Yashiro, always gives him a copy of his schedule one day ahead. He groped at the piece of paper as he read all the events for that day.

_Schedule for Tuesday:_

_8:00 - 10:00: Shooting for a television ad (you know where it is)_

_10:00 - 11:00: Press conference for your movie (in LME)_

_11:00 - 12:00: Press conference for your drama (still in LME)_

_12:00 - 1:00: Interview at a reality show about your modeling and acting career (location will be given later on)_

_1:00 - 2:30: Guest appearance at another show (location will also be given later on)_

_2:30 - 3:00: Your lunch break (if you want to)_

_3:00 - 5:00: Another photo shoot (Part 1)_

_5:00 - 7:00: Meeting with the president about your new acting career (in his office)_

_7:00 - 9:00: Photo shoot (Part 2) _

_9:00 - 9:30: Dinner (again, if you want to)_

_9:30 - 11:00: Talk to the director about the new movie offer and arrange the other jobs_

_11:00: Time out. Sleeping time…_

_P.S: Don't dare forget to eat a heavy breakfast or you'll lose your nutrition. Yuna will kill you if you get sick._

Sighing, he put the paper back to its place. Of course, even if Yashiro tells him to eat his breakfast, he won't do it. It's too troublesome to make food (he tried once and it turned out to be this disgusting mush of slime). Besides, he can make do without it.

Opening the fridge, he took out a milk carton and then took an empty glass. Still thinking, he poured himself a glass of milk. Yes, he did not need to eat much. _But, _he thought, _Yuna will really kill me if I get sick. That's not a problem, though. I've never gotten sick before._

Finishing his milk, he set it on the sink and proceeded to go to the bathroom. Removing his clothes, he stepped into the shower and let the lukewarm water sprinkle unto his body. After he had finished bathing, he went to the bedroom and pulled on an ordinary pair of jeans and a cool blue shirt. He'll just change later for the shooting.

He opened the drawer and took out his car and house keys. Just as he was about to go out of the room, his phone rung. His brows shot up as he checked the watch. It was still seven in the morning. Who would call him at such a ridiculously early hour?

Having no other choice, he turned to the table, picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ren."

It was Yashiro's voice. He recognized that tone anywhere. Although that panicked and worried tone was new to him. "Yashiro, why'd you call? It's still early for the shooting and-"

"Yuna fainted at her last work yesterday. It was around ten in the evening," he gasped. "I only heard about it this morning. I'm at the hospital near LME. You should hurry here now."

Ren didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he heard the words 'fainted' and 'Yuna', he had sprung into action. He ended the call quickly, not even thinking about Yashiro on the other line. He scooped up the car keys - which he had placed at the table before the conversation -, went out his apartment, walked down the parking lot and entered his car. He didn't even bother putting on his disguise. Just knowing that his girlfriend is sick made him ignorant to anything else.

The engine roared to life as he switched the car on. He shifted the gears and hurriedly drove off the area. He was shifting gears every now and then to avoid any accident. His foot pressed the gas pedal down firmly.

_Yuna, please be alright,_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan...**

"One, two, three, four…"

She stretched her arms up, extending them until they hurt. She probably stretched them too much as they started tingling painfully. She let them go limp at her sides then proceeded to the mirror at the living room. Her own cheery and determined reflection greeted her.

"Hello there, Kyoko number two," the young sixteen year old said in front of the mirror. Looking closer, she grinned. "You look well today. Better than before, I say."

Something caught her attention. Frowning slightly, she stared at the reflection of her legs. "Those legs look too wimpy to work today. Ah. A warm up jogging might do the trick."

Kyoko lifted her foot up slowly and followed it with her second foot. Pretty soon, she was jogging in place. The room was hot and damp so she got sweaty easily. When she couldn't bear the heat anymore, she stopped, panting as she once again stared at her reflection. This time, she smiled.

"That's definitely better," she said out loud. She put her hands on her slim waist. Then she felt her shirt sticking to her skin. Not good. She did not want to look sweaty on her job.

Going back to the bedroom, she removed the shirt and then replaced it with a short-sleeved gray shirt. When she successfully changed out of the wet shirt, she checked her jeans. Well, not exactly jeans, They stopped just right below the knee. That's not important to her anyway.

Next, she reached into her closet and took out a pair of leather black gloves with some small chains dangling. It didn't entirely cover her hand; it left her fingers bare. She wore it for protection, just in case she needed to climb a tree or whatever.

After she slid the gloves on, she went out again and put on her sneakers. It made a comfortable fit on her feet plus it made running away from people faster than average.

"Perfect!" Kyoko exclaimed as she checked herself in front of the mirrors again. She looked pretty good with that color of clothes, not to mention the fact that those colors matched her silver necklace.

Her hands groped at the little heart-shaped necklace. Twirling it in between her fingers, she began to think. It has been ten years since the time her mother, Saena Mogami, gave her that necklace. And ten whole years since that same person died. From that time on, she had never removed that necklace. Removing it would lead the fatal consequences. Literally.

Kyoko caught herself and slapped her cheeks. What was she doing? Why contemplate about the past? There's nothing more to do but live on and fulfill her mother's last wishes. Besides, she'll never ever let this necklace part from her even someone threatens her to. Not ever.

This girl was still wrapped in her thoughts when the door bell suddenly rang. Startled, she almost jumped up. But she forced her feet to stay on the ground and then headed for the door. Kyoko weakly opened the door then stared at the figure in front of her. She froze and then her lips twitched into a big grin.

The girl outside, Kanae Kotonami, glared at her in frustration. "What are you looking at? And what's with that smile? Will you get that off your face? Kyoko, it's been three years but you still act like a brainless idiot when you see me!"

Still grinning, Kyoko leapt up to give her a hug. "It's because Moko-san is my best friend! I'll never part with you again!"

Annoyed, she shoved the girl back. "Mo! Get over it, I said! Who said I'm your best friend? And when did we part? You'd practically stick to me whenever you see me!"

"Don't you know that whenever we go home we part?" Kyoko told her. "We never sleep together! Why won't you sleep with me?"

Kanae twitched at the double meaning of her words. She knew that her friend was dense and innocent but she didn't expect it to be that extreme. "Will you watch what you're saying? Don't just go blurting out those words. Someone might get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean by 'the wrong idea'?" she asked, tilting her head sideways, spilling her waist long hair on her shoulders. Somehow, the action made her cuter.

Sighing, Kanae shook her head. "Never mind. Just don't say those words bluntly. It sounds, um, indecent."

Kyoko didn't ask her about that anymore. Instead, she changed the subject herself. "So are we going to the inn today, too?"

"Of course," Kanae told her, leaning against the door frame. The sun rays hit her figure, casting a dazzling glow on her features. To Kyoko, she looked like a black haired angel glistening against the bright sun light. "Where else are we going to work? They pay us well enough. And you could use your connections with their family to ease up our job."

"Moko-san!" She exclaimed, aghast with her friend's suggestion. "I don't want to cheat on them. Fuwa-san was kind enough to give both of us a job."

"But we have that little pest to take care of."

At the mention of that, Kyoko's face darkened. "Not little pest. He's a damn devil's incarnate. He's evil and stupid and idiotic." Then Kyoko shook her head as if exasperated. "I don't get why Fuwa-san got a son who's below a human being."

Yep. That 'damn devil's incarnate' is Shoutaro Fuwa. He was Kyoko's childhood friend. Not actually a friend. From the very start, she had hated that guy's guts. He pretends to be cool although he is 100% not. His pride is higher than the tallest mountains in this world, making him think that he's above everyone else. What Kyoko hates about him the most is that lame playboy attitude of his. Man, why did those girls ever like him?

Shrugging, Kanae remained silent. Thank God her best friend shared the same opinion as her. That's the very reason why they had started being friends in the first place. Their mutual hatred of Sho drew the two of them together, tying them in an inseparable bond.

"So, are we gonna get going?" Kyoko asked her best friend, tugging at her garments. She was preparing to close the door. "We're going to be late."

"Sure." Kanae got off the door frame then walked ahead her. Kyoko yelled at her to wait as she locked the door. Then she caught up with her friend, laughing. The two of them went on to the Fuwas' ryokan for another working day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaorin71: Hello there! Okay, this chapter may seem confusing since there is a bit fantasy mixed with it so I'm going to explain right away. The only magical thing here is the one about the Silver Locket, an accessory that could heal any type of disease. I don't know what could cure sickliness so I just invented this. And you could probably guess who has the locket. Now, guys, this is an AU (which stands for Alternate Universe, if I'm not mistaken) so it's not related to the current story anyhow. Okay, that's all for the discussion. On with the reading! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**Tokyo, Japan…**

A sleek black car stopped in front of the hospital. A lot of people got curious and decided to take a peek at the person who owned the car. They were surprised and ecstatic when they saw Japan's top model, Ren Tsuruga, quickly jumping out of the vehicle. Some of them got too excited and swarmed around him.

The model grunted when the people spotted him. He didn't have any time to waste with his murderous fans. As much as he wanted to stay and be friendly with them, he can't. The love of his life was in danger and that was the only thing in his mind right then.

Using his strong arms, he shoved his way through the crowd. He didn't push them too hard but some of them were just so weak that they practically stumbled. Ren felt guilty about hurting those girls yet he couldn't care for them at that moment.

Muttering a quiet apology, Ren swiftly got out of the crowd and headed to the hospital entrance. He went on to the hospital lobby and, not bothering to ask where his girlfriend's ward was, got on the elevator. He pushed a random button then impatiently drifted to his thoughts.

_Why did she faint?_ He pondered. _Why didn't she tell me that she was getting sickly again? She should've decreased her work load. But, knowing Yuna, she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her job. Not even her own health._

This model continued wondering about this as the lift climbed higher. Then he heard a loud ringing sound and the doors of that elevator opened. Ren quickly went out, still looking graceful. His face, however, was the opposite of his normal expression. Concern was written all over his features which he couldn't hide no matter what.

Wandering at the place, Ren started to turn to another hallway when he bumped into another man. He stayed on his position, not even hurt with the hit. The man who had bumped him, however, backed away a bit. He was about to apologize when he recognized the person whom he had encountered.

"Yashiro," Ren said, sounding out of breath. "Where is she? Is she conscious?"

Yashiro stared up to him. "She's at the second ward at the next hallway. Room 398, I think. She just fainted, Ren. No need to worry. She's fine and conscious. In fact, Yuna's awake right this moment."

He murmured a soft thank you then went on to the direction his manager had told him. Ren located the second ward in that hallway, otherwise known as room 398. Taking deep breath, he walked inside the room.

The room looked well-kept and orderly. The curtains billowed gently beside the open window, casting a pale sunshine in the place. There was a small sized side table just opposite the window. Then, at the side of that table was a comfty single bed, clean and white in color.

His gaze fell on the woman sitting weakly on the bed. Her long, cherry colored hair was carried by the refreshing wind. Her face was ghastly pale, reminding Ren of her present condition. Her once slender body had grown thin, too thin. Her ailment has taken a lot out of her and it was clearly reflected on her appearance.

Her eyes widened when she saw the man entering. Her lips twitched, forming a sad smile.

"Ren," she breathed, clutching her blanket.

"Yuna," he called her, grabbing a chair. Placing the chair beside the bed, he sat down, gazing at her. "Yashiro said you fainted. Again. This is the third time this happened. Stop pushing yourself to the limit."

She shook her head. "It's no big deal. I'm still healthy. I can feel it. I can go back to work after this. There -"

Ren took her hands into his. "No. You won't go back to work. And you're not healthy. I can see it on your face. You're lost a lot of weight lately. If you keep doing this, one day your body might just collapse for good."

Her mouth opened in protest. But taking his words into consideration, she stopped and let out a shallow sigh. Her condition had really taken a lot out of her. She can't even argue with her boyfriend now. "Okay. I won't go back to work for a while. But as soon as I feel better, I'll spring back to the set."

Hearing this, Ren smiled in triumph. He raised his other hand and ruffled her hair a bit. "I'm glad you thought about it like that. Now please go to sleep. It's the only thing that you could do to help yourself."

But before the girl did as he said, she spoke up. "Ren, make a promise to me first."

"A promise?"

"Yep," Yuna said, stretching out her pinky. "Promise me that you'd never leave the side of your loved one."

Ren was still confused as to why she would suddenly propose such a promise. Nevertheless, he took her pinky into his own and said with a smile, "Fine. I promise. And I won't ever break it."

The girl smiled and nodded. After Ren planted a light kiss on her forehead, she sank down on the mattress and closed her eyes to sleep. Having done what he came for, Ren quietly stood up and got out of the room. However, as he was about to leave, Yashiro stepped up to block his way.

Surprised, the model looked at him. "What is it?"

The manager shook his head. "I saw that, Ren. The kiss on the forehead. Are you really serious with Yuna? I mean, it's been one year and yet you haven't even kissed her on the lips."

Now it was his turn to shake his head. "Yashiro, everything needs a lot of time. It's not like when I'm in a relationship then marriage will come after. I want to take everything with little steps."

"That's the problem, Ren. You really are taking everything in little steps," Yashiro told him. "Look here. Yuna is your, what? She's your twenty-seventh girlfriend! Don't tell me she's not yet the right one. How long are you going to make all the people of Japan wait?"

Placing a palm on his forehead, he replied, "Alright. When they find a cure to Yuna's condition, I'll try to make our relationship serious."

A sarcastic laugh came from the manager. "Yeah, right. Are you fooling with me, Ren? They've done everything just to make Yuna healthier. They tried to get her on a strict diet. They tried to get her to do gymnastics. They tried everything modern technology permits them to do. But look. Yuna's still the same sickly girl we've met a year ago."

"I might know of something."

From sarcasm, Yashiro's expression turned into shock. He couldn't believe that this man really took the time to find a cure for Yuna. _Maybe he is serious with the girl,_ he thought. "You do?"

Scratching his head, he said, "Someone I know from America told me a story of a locket that could heal any kind of health problem. Some kind of miraculous jewelry."

_Or maybe this man is just going nuts,_ Yashiro grimaced. "And you believed him? I've heard of that story and they say that it's just a legend."

"No, it's not a legend. I don't believe them," Ren countered. "I've searched on the internet and I found that there's really such a thing as a locket that could heal any disease. If the information I've gotten is correct, then the location of that locket as of this moment is at Kyoto."

"_If_," Yashiro told him, emphasizing the word. "That's a big 'if'. Don't tell me you're going to take the risk and go to Kyoto to look for such a locket."

"I was originally planning to send someone there," the model said, rubbing his chin. "But then, going there myself might be for the best. Thanks for the idea, Yashiro."

Before the manager could argue with his decision, Ren went away. He sighed as he watched him board the elevator. He was actually wishing that Ren would just break up with Yuna. She doesn't seem to be the one for him. Moreover, their relationship doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

_I rather have Ren love some other Kyoto girl than to fake a relationship with Yuna,_ he told himself._ I just wish that it could happen.

* * *

_

**Kyoto, Japan...**

"Get away from me!"

Sho, being the bastard playboy he is, edged closer to Kanae. Leaning against her, he said, "C'mon, why are you so mean? I'm not that bad once you get to know me. Just a date around the local park won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope this hurts you." Saying that, she clenched her fist and punched Sho off the bench. Her hit sent him flying to the nearby wall, making him moan painfully. Although he was the owner's son, she didn't show any mercy as she stood up and kicked his stomach. "Now would you still like a date with me?"

Mumbling a few curses, he spat on the floor and told her, "Maybe some other time. I'm sure Kyoko would be willing to go with me."

"Who says so, dumbass?" Kyoko yelled at him, stabbing his side with a mop handle. She pointed at the place where he spat at. "Didn't you know that I spent an entire hour just to clean this area of the inn? And now, you're going around just spoiling all of my hard work."

Admitting his defeat, he grudgingly took the mop from the sixteen year old and cleaned the spot. After he did so, he did a gallant bow in front of them and headed out of the room. Kanae, irritated to the core, took the mop, aimed at Sho and then threw it. It hit the mark, which was Sho's empty head.

Kyoko burst into laughter. "Moko-san, I think that was way too much. Don't you think we'd get fired once he tells Fuwa-san?"

Snorting, she replied, "I doubt. We're the only ones who are trying to discipline that bastard. If she fires us, then which sane man would rather spend time correcting him rather than eating downtown?"

After hearing her reply, she laughed even harder. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she practically fell on the floor and rolled uncontrollably. She kept hitting the floor with her clenched fists.

Kanae was rather amused with her display. However, the two of them composed themselves when they saw Fuwa - Sho's mother - enter. Kyoko held the mop in her hands tight, nervous. They were wondering if Sho actually told on them when the woman cleared her throat and talked to them.

"Kyoko and Kotonami-san," she said, addressing the latter with a more respectful tone. "I know that the two of you have been doing a very good job with cleaning around the inn. Even my husband saw your determination with your jobs. I just want to congratulate both of you."

As she said that, both sighed in relief. That was a close one. They really thought that Sho finally grew a brain and told on them. Well, even if he did tell, nothing would happen. His parents were very trusting and warm towards the two, especially to Kyoko.

_They're planning to get me to marry that bastard,_ Kyoko thought in disgust._ After all, why else would they want to keep me here? They're having Kanae around because I pleaded to them to. Perhaps they just couldn't find a sane woman who would want to marry that guy._

"I hope the two of you would continue with your work," she said, snapping Kyoko out of her thoughts. Coughing, she then said, "Actually, there's something I want the two of you to do."

They looked at each other before asking in unison. "What?"

"There's an important person who's planning to stay at our inn. He called us earlier, asking if he could reserve a room here. He told us that he's going to arrive at exactly seven in the morning tomorrow," she explained, getting out of breath. "I want the two of you to meet him downtown and escort him here."

_An important person?_ Kyoko asked herself. _Who could that be? It can't be a politician. So maybe he's a popular icon. Or..._

"Can I depend on the two of you to do this?" Asked the woman, looking expectantly at them.

Kyoko turned to Kanae who just shrugged. She whispered, "Well, what else can we do?"

Nodding, Kyoko faced the woman and bowed down as she said, "We'll be glad to do it."

Smiling pleasantly, she said, "As expected from you two. It's settled then. You two still have the whole day to prepare his room. It's the one labelled '225'. Do your best."

Both of them bowed as the lady went on to her respective room. As soon as they were sure that she was out of earshot, Kanae said, "I guess we have extra work in our hands."

"Hopefully, we get paid more," Kyoko said, casting her gaze on the floor. Then raising her eyes to her best friend, she asked, "Who do you think that man is?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as we get paid for the service, I'm fine with it." Picking up the trash on the floor, she said, "Come on. Let's get started with that damned room of his."

Placing the mop aside, Kyoko went on to follow her best friend. Although she was excited, she couldn't shake the weird feeling of dread out of her. She felt like some kind of trouble was coming for her. Some problem that she might not be able to solve.

_It can't be…_ Kyoko thought, reaching for her necklace. At first glance, one wouldn't notice that the jewelry was actually a locket, not a necklace. It didn't matter much, except to Kyoko._ It's not that. How can he know about it?_

Face drained of color, the girl shook the thought away and followed the other._ No. I'm sure of it. He's not here for me. He's not.

* * *

_

_Note: Ren seems to care a lot for Yuna because he thinks of her as a little sister, not a 'girlfriend'. Well… R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaorin71: I'm gonna get this over with. First of all, sorry for any OOC-ness. Yeah, Kanae and Kyoko seemed a bit cruel in the last chapter to Sho. And Sho's attitude... since he isn't very important in the story, I thought that shaping his character isn't very significant either, so he turned out like that. Well, I'm just going to apologize for anymore OOC-ness, which I feel are there since this AU was practically based off from another original story of mine, and therefore the characters may tend to be a bit… different. Phew. Now that that's over, I hope you guys would enjoy the chapter. R&R again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

It was another cold Kyoto morning. The moist and cold breeze blew around the town, indicating the start of the winter season. There was still no snowfall as of this time. But even without that slushy white stuff covering the marvelous nature landscape, everyone there could feel the joyous greeting of the season.

That is, except for one person.

Pissed beyond common sense, Kanae kicked a large stone from the rocky ground. It bounced off to the east, landing on the small asphalt area. The woman grimaced as she rubbed her hands together and blew on them, trying to get herself warm.

"How long is that damn guy going to make us wait?" Kanae blurted out, shivering from the cold. Checking her watch, she saw that it was forty-five minutes past seven. "It's almost eight and still he isn't here. Mo! Doesn't he know how cold Kyoto can get during winter?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko hummed, swirling around the area like a professional ballerina. Apparently, it would take more than the cold air just to spoil this girl's working spirit. She was still excited for the arrival of the man. And if she was getting cold, her face didn't show any sign of it.

"Would you quit dancing around?" Kanae hissed, wrapping her arms on her body as if to hug herself. "A lot of people are taking notice of us. I don't want any attention."

"But isn't it great, Moko-san?" Kyoko crooned, twirling despite the pleas of her friend. "Winter is here again. Pretty soon, it's going to be my birthday." Squealing, she turned to the other and asked, "What are you going to get me this time?"

"A knuckle sandwich if you don't stop that weird ceremonial dancing," Kanae shot at her. When she saw Kyoko tear up, she hastily looked away and pretended to complain. "I gonna kill that guy once he gets here. And -"

Her act was interrupted by the sudden ringing of her phone. Reaching into her pocket, she produced a rather old looking cellular phone. Kanae accepted the call and placed it against her ears, saying, "Yeah?"

There was a short pause as Kanae listened to the person on the other line. When her face contorted into an aghast expression, Kyoko got curious and wanted to listen in. But Kanae kept her away while she replied urgently to the person on the line. After a few more seconds, she muttered a soft goodbye as she hung up.

Seeing her friend's sudden change of expression, she asked, "What's up?"

Sighing, she said, "Hiou go into some kind of childish fight. And his mother and father are out of town. I have to act as his damned maid. Again."

Smiling mischievously, she waved goodbye to her best friend. "Well, I hope the two of you would have a pleasant time in each other's company!"

Grunting, Kanae ran towards the direction of the Uesugi mansion. Kyoko still had the dopey smile on her face. She knew very well that the child had a cute little crush on her best friend. And she promised to Kanae that if she does hook up with him, she'll support them all the way, despite the age difference.

_No problem, anyway. I can handle the job myself,_ Kyoko assured herself, puffing her chest like a wolf. _Yup. I'm going to do this for the sake of Moko-san and Hiou-kun's future. I can do this. No sweat_.

After a couple of minutes, she herself sighed. _But I don't think I can wait in this cold any longer. Moko-san is right. What's taking him so long? He set the time so he should've been the one who arrived early. If it weren't only for my job then I would've long left this spot._

A loud grumble from her stomach made her flinch. She remembered that she was so excited that she forgot to cook breakfast for herself. She thought that she could contain the hunger since they were only to escort him to the inn. But if this continues, she might get ulcer. Or worse.

_Buying food would only take five minutes,_ Kyoko thought, producing a wallet from her pockets._ And eating it would just take me about two and a half minutes. Okay. That's settled then. I'll just buy something to eat then I'll get back here._

Making that decision, Kyoko made her way to the nearest food stall which happened to be a waffle booth. She wasn't a picky eater so she just took what she could buy. She gave the vendor her payment as she got the food. Then did she recall that she needed a drink.

_There's a vending machine just at the park,_ she told herself. _The walk would take me about two minutes. It won't be long anyway. Besides, he made me wait. It's only fair that he would wait also._

Her boots crunched the dried up leaves as she made her way to the park. Upon entering the place, she noticed the increasing number of couples who are strolling around the place. One pair nearly bumped her back as they cascaded past her. They didn't even notice her there.

_It's nice to have someone there for you,_ Kyoko sighed. _But then, I do have Moko-san and Fuwa-san. There's no need to look for anyone else. And one more thing: what kind of a man would want a plain and boring girl as his bride?_

Contemplating on this matter, she reached the vending machine. She inserted some coins in the slot as she picked what she would want to drink. When she finally got what she wanted, she pushed the button. There was a loud clanging sound as the can slid down. Kyoko took it, opened it and drank right away.

After a refreshing drink, she started to leave the park. However, as she was making her way through the place, a train of kids suddenly came running towards her. She skillfully dodged the children while keeping her food and drink from spilling.

_That sure was close,_ Kyoko thought, relieved. _At least the food didn't fall. Now, I have to get back quickly._

Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to be playing with her. When she started to walk away, her boots got caught in a tangle of roots from a grown tree. It made her lose her balance for a moment. A nudge from a reckless kid finally sent her stumbling down the ground.

But she didn't fall.

A pair of hands swiftly came to her aid, grasping her slim waist. Whoever it was who sure was strong. He managed to heave her up into standing position in a graceful manner. The drink she had in her grip didn't even spill.

"Are you okay?" Asked the man.

Grateful for the save, she was about to turn around to thank him when yet again, she slipped. This time, he caught her back with his hand and held her head with the other. With the position they were in, one would think that they were doing some kind of ballroom dancing.

Kyoko blushed a little as she saw that her face was relatively close to his. And as she observed the man, she realized that she did have a good reason to feel fluttery. His glistening black hair wasn't wavy, nor was it straight. It was just perfect as was his eyes. His eyes were like dark pools of chocolate to her. Pools of chocolate staring at her with great concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, squinting at the girl. He could admit that her figure was something to like. But her face seemed pretty ordinary for him.

Catching herself, Kyoko began to snap out of her trance. "Ah, yeah… I'm fine. Great."

Slowly, he gently set her to standing position before removing his hands from her. Kyoko almost felt disappointed when that warm touch went away. Yet she shook this away, telling herself to stop fantasizing about the man.

Facing him, she tried to be as polite and mannered as she can be. "Uh… Thanks for the help."

Chuckling, he replied, "It's nothing at all. I was passing by when I saw you having trouble."

Staring into his eyes, Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. She hastily turned her gaze away, not wanting to be found out. _What's with this crazy feeling?_ She thought. _This isn't normal. Why am I feeling like this? Maybe it's because he saved me. Or... _

"Uh, miss?" He said, waving a hand in front of her. "Are you sure that you're alright now? Do you want me to take you to a hospital nearby?"

"No, it's fine," Kyoko told him, giggling nervously. "I'm totally fine." Noticing the map in his hands, she asked, "May I ask what that is for?"

Raising the hand holding the map, he said, "Ah, this one. You see, I was supposed to meet with two people from a certain ryokan. But they didn't arrive at the place I told them."

_Two people from the ryokan…?_ Thinking about this, she suddenly blurted out, "You must be the one who called yesterday!"

He glanced at her. "Do you know something about the ryokan?"

She nodded. "You see, I'm the one who's supposed to meet with you. My partner had an emergency so she had to go home."

Upon hearing this, he smiled. Kyoko slightly cringed, noticing that the smile was different from the one he had earlier. "Is that so? Maybe next time you should patiently wait for the customer. If you guys keep doing this, the day might come that you would run out of customers because of this rudeness."

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. _Whoa,_ she thought. _What's with that tone? Why did he transform from a gentleman into a rude bastard?_

"I'm sorry if I hit a bull's eye," he further said. "I'm just saying that you should've done your job properly. You shouldn't be wandering somewhere else while you're on duty. I dislike people who take work for granted."

_Who says that I'm taking my work for granted?_ Kyoko wanted to yell out._ I was waiting patiently for you when I got hungry! You were the one who took so long to come so why are you taking it all out on me?_

"Let's stop wasting our time. We should now head to the ryokan. I want to get started as soon as possible," he told her in a dismissive tone.

"Hey," Kyoko told him, getting his attention. "Don't scold me as if I'm the one at fault here. You're the one who came late. I got hungry so I went to buy some food for a while. I'm sorry if I wasn't around when you got there but that was your own fault."

Ren sneered, much to Kyoko's shock. "That's not an excuse for your negligence to your job. I didn't know that Kyoto had such rude women. Or is it only you?"

Pissed. Yes, that's what Kyoko was feeling at that moment. Pissed and insulted. Now she knew that not all handsome men are kind. And this man in front of her was proof of it.

When Kyoko raised her head to answer back at the man, she noticed that he was looking at her necklace. There was a certain curiosity in his eyes - and desire... It was as if he has found what he had been looking for all this time.

_No way. Don't tell me that this man…_ Kyoko thought, backing away. _Don't tell me that the feeling of dread I got yesterday was because of this man. This isn't good. I have to run away_.

She didn't have the time to act on what she thought. Ren, seeing the piece of jewelry on her neck, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. The girl squirmed but she couldn't get herself free. And to her horror, he was reaching out for the locket.

"No!" Kyoko cried out as she slapped his hand away. Her hands fumbled with the locket, holding it tight. She stepped backward, afraid of what he might do. "Stop it."

"That locket…" Ren trailed off, trying to get closer to her. Glancing at her, he said, "That's it, isn't it? The locket that could heal any kind of disease, any ailment."

Face pale, Kyoko shook her head. "No, it's no-not. Y-you're mistaken. I g-got th-this heirloom from my m-mother."

All of sudden, he stretched out his hand to the girl. Based on his expression, she could guess fairly well that he was dead serious with what he was doing. That expression was something Kyoko didn't want to see.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

"Give it to me," he said in a gentle but firm tone. "I want you to give that to me."

* * *

_Note: Since I've written the whole story down (nearly), I guess I won't be able to take your suggestions. Sorry 'bout that guys…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaorin71: Hi everyone! I've got nothing to say, except that this chapter is sort of a 'filler' for the next next chappy. And Sho still gets mentioned in this chappy but he's not going to appear much anymore. Please take note that the story tends to be in a fast pace 'cause it's just a short fanfic. So don't be surprised if it switches from awkward to being cheesy…. Okay now, go on with the reading! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat…

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"I want you to give that to me."

"Why would I give it to you?" She countered, fighting away her fear. No matter what happens, she can't give it to him. She can't.

He sighed deeply. The girl couldn't get why he sighed unexpectedly. Ren calmed himself before saying, "I need that locket. Look, some girl like you wouldn't get it. Even if I explain it to you, you won't understand."

She raised an eyebrow. Did this man think that she was stupid? "Why won't I understand? Don't you think that I need a concrete explanation before I give you this?"

Inhaling, he started his explanation. "Okay, it's like this: My girlfriend back in Tokyo is very sickly. She won't get better, regardless of all the therapy she's been getting. When I heard about that locket, I thought that it might be the cure for her condition. So I went here to search for it."

Stopping for breath, he looked expectantly at the girl. He thought that his speech might make her change her mind. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So will you give that to me now?"

Kyoko glanced at him as if he were a Martian. "Are you insane? This is the only treasure of our family. This necklace is the only thing I've gotten from my mother and you're going to take it away?"

Bewildered, he asked, "You're not giving it?"

"I would've given it to you if it weren't for the fact that I'm in need of it," Kyoko answered truthfully. "Your girlfriend's not the only one who needs this locket."

"Can't you just give it to her? For the sake of being kind to your fellowmen?" He inquired, mentally kicking himself for all that weird stuff coming out of his mouth. If Yuna wasn't only his girlfriend, he wouldn't go through so much embarrassment just for that piece of jewelry.

"Sorry. Can't," she quickly told him. "But if you're looking for some way to strengthen her immune system, then I suggest that you make her eat lots of vitamins and green vegetables. That's what I know." Glancing at her wrist watch, she gasped. "We have to go to the ryokan. Fuwa-san must be getting worried."

This girl was about to take the lead if it weren't for Ren's abrupt grip on her left hand. Again, she felt fear fill her. Turning to him, she uttered, "What is it?"

"If I agree to become your boyfriend, then would you give that to me?" Ren asked in a rather serious tone.

"Uhm, are you crazy?" She inquired, trying to get him to let go. "I'm not some whore looking for a fling with some handsome rude guy. Why don't you offer your service to someone else?"

After saying that, she removed his hand from her wrist and went on. Ren, surprised that someone actually resisted his charms, took a while before he finally composed himself and went after the girl. He thought he would have an easy time getting what he wanted. Turns out that it was the other way around.

_I have to convince her somehow,_ Ren thought. _I have to get that locket for Yuna. I guess I'll be staying here in Kyoto longer than I originally planned.

* * *

_

"Well, Tsuruga-san, I hope that your stay would be a worthwhile experience for you."

He smiled at the lady. "Of course, Fuwa-san. Despite the negligence of one of your workers, I'll try my best to enjoy my stay here."

Beside him, Kyoko groaned. _And he just had to tell her,_ she thought grimly. _I swear, I've never met someone as devious and scheming as him. He's handsome but other than that, his attitude sucks._

"And Kyoko," she called, startling the girl. "I do hope that this will be that last time that this happens. You won't want to soil the reputation we worked hard to build, would you?"

"No, Fuwa-san. I'm sorry," she told the woman. She got a bit angry when the man chuckled softly.

"Very well. Then I'll be leaving Tsuruga-san in your care. Make sure you attend to his needs in the best of your ability." Walking out of the room, she called back, "And don't cause any more trouble for him."

The lock clicked as she shut the wooden door. The sound echoed in the seemingly empty room, bouncing along its walls. When they were sure that the lady was out of ear shot, Kyoko sighed. She then glared at Ren.

"And you just had to tell her to get me in trouble. Am I right?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," Ren told her, sitting on his bed. "I told her the truth so that she could get rid of the bad weeds in this place. This inn won't be successful if the workers are lazy and imprudent."

"Well then, Tsuruga-_san_," said Kyoko, putting a slightly sarcastic tone on the honorific. "You can call on me if you happen to need my service."

As she was making her way out of the area, a hand pulled her back. She groaned, knowing what would come next. She didn't however, expect him to pin her to the wall. Her face flushed a color red when he came close to her.

"Would you please release me?" Kyoko pleaded silently. In the back of her mind, she was a bit concerned with the intimate space between them.

"What do I need to do to get that locket?" Ren asked her, never letting his grip falter.

Another sigh came out of her lips. "I told you already, didn't I? I can't give this to your girlfriend. No matter how much you beg or plead to me to give it to you, I just can't."

Finally, after what seemed to be a decade for Kyoko, he released her arm. She stepped back, making sure that he won't grab her again. She started towards the door when he spoke up.

"I'll get that," he said, staring at her. "I'll do whatever it takes to get that."

His remark earned him a challenging smile from the girl. "Sure. Just you try."

* * *

"Hey, did you wait long after I left?" Kanae asked the girl, arranging the furniture in the room.

Afternoon in Kyoto. Kanae was dismissed when Hiou's parents got home. Now she was back in the inn, working alongside Kyoko. She has just heard of the news that some rude guest was harrassing the girl but she wanted to hear it right from the source.

Wiping her forehead, she answered, "Not really. He came very fast. I was out buying food and a drink when he came to the place. And to think that he even scolded me for neglecting my job."

Kanae took this into consideration. She was making a long mental list of reasons on why she would want to kill that guy when she meets him. Another questions popped into mind which she inquired to Kyoko. "So he's harrassing you now? Is he bothering you?"

"Yeah, sort of," she replied truthfully. She stopped mopping for a while as she said, "He's here for me. No, I mean the locket. This one that okaa-san gave me."

At the mention of the locket, her eyes grew wide. "He knows about it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Kyoko sighed. "And he's threatening me that he's going to do everything just to get it."

_Another reason to kill him,_ Kanae thought. "So why don't you just tell him why you can't give it?"

"I already did," she told the woman. "And I bet he didn't believe me."

Before her friend could make any more remarks, she continued, "But you know, I'm sort of unsure. I don't know if I should give it away or not. I need it, I know. But what if there's someone out there who needs it more than me? What if she's suffering right now while I'm here, comfy and alive?"

"That's not enough of a reason for you to give it away," she told her otherwise, glancing at her. "Look, Kyoko, I know that you're kind and all but don't let that attitude of yours kill you. You know fully well that the locket is magical and it can heal any kind of illness. And both of us know that you need that more than anyone else. Can you think of anyone who's afflicted with a disease that could take his life in just one day?"

"Moko-sa -"

"None, right? You can't think of anyone with that condition other than yourself. That girlfriend of his is just sickly. With proper diet and the likes, she'll live. But you? You won't last a day without that locket," Kanae pointed out. "What happened to your mother will also happen to you if you remove that jewelry."

She let her words sink in for a moment. Her eyes showed partial indecision, one thing that was so common of her. After thinking it through, she sighed. "You're right about that, Moko-san. I know that I'll die if ever this locket is taken away from me. It's just like what happened to okaa-san. She removed the locket from her neck and placed it on mine just to let me live. But..."

"But?"

"… The day for me to let go of this locket will also come. I might get a child who has the same illness as mine, just like the situation between me and okaa-san," Kyoko reasoned out. "I'll die, all the same, right?"

"That's different. Letting go of that locket for your loved one is one thing. But letting go of it because of some weird stranger you barely know? Nope, definitely a no-no," her best friend said. "You know what? Why don't you just try to get to know that guy?"

Her suggestion surprised Kyoko. "Eh? Why should I do that?"

"For you to know whether he's worthy or not," she shrugged, playing with the rag in her palm. "If he's nice and trusting then I'll have no complaints. You can give that to him for all I care. Yet if he's a bastard just like Fuwa Shoutaro, he doesn't deserve to have it."

Kyoko still wasn't convinced. "I don't know…"

"Come on. You're in the advantage anyway if he keeps up with his rudeness," she told her, leaning on the table. "There's no harm in trying that, is there?"

_Yes, there is,_ Kyoko said in her mind._ My heart is acting way too weird whenever he's in my sight. When he touches me, I feel like dying. Not dying from fear but dying from happiness which is weird as well. As much as possible, I want to stay away from him. Although if I do that, he might make a move and be the one who comes near me. So I guess it's either I go to him or it's him who'll come to me._

"Oh yeah," Kanae suddenly said, tapping Kyoko. "Since the winter season is coming, we're having our break from work, right? I think it's from tomorrow, nineteenth of December until the twenty-eighth. So you'll have enough time to observe him."

_Our break…_ Because she always overworks herself, Kyoko almost forgot about their vacation. She'll definitely have enough time to spend with that man, if she would want to. In reality, she'd rather rest than to play with him. But something inside just keeps on bothering her about it. Something that won't go away despite her efforts to erase it from her mind.

"Yeah," she whispered in a barely audible voice. "Maybe I will talk with him."


	5. Chapter 5

_Kaorin71: Here's chapter five, prior to the request of Hazy-chan! And yeah, thanks to those who are patiently reading this fanfiction. I thought that maybe no one would like it since it's AU and all, but, fortunately, I guess I was wrong. By the way, the italicized and bold texts are flashbacks or something like that. Okay guys, just continue reading and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**December 22…**

_It's been four days since he arrived,_ Kyoko thought, watching the snow fall to the ground._ And it's been three days since the first snow fall. I wonder if he's really serious when he said that he'll do anything just to get this locket._

Getting bored with the landscape in front of her, Kyoko jumped out of her bed. Stretching her body, she yawned. Yep. It was the typical winter afternoon for her. With her current situation, she couldn't find anything to do at all. In fact, because of her extreme boredom, she's even thinking about going to go to the inn and try talking to the man.

_Like Moko-san said, there's no harm in trying,_ she said, putting on a winter coat and a thick pair of mittens. Next, she took out her snow boots from the closet, put it on her feet, tied the lace and hurried to the bathroom. She arranged her messy orange hair and made sure that no dirt whatsoever was in her face before she went on outside.

_Shut the door. Lock it tight…_ She was humming a soft melody as she did these. Once she had done that, she merrily skipped towards the inn. She didn't understand herself. Ever since that man arrived there, she felt that she didn't entirely know herself. It's like she was getting to know herself for the first time. Somehow, the arrival of that Ren Tsuruga had brought out some of her hidden feelings.

_Speaking of hidden feelings, maybe this crazy palpitation I get whenever he's around is one of those,_ she thought. _Yeah, that's possible. Though it's still a mystery for me on to why he was the one who brought out these feelings… Maybe rude men have some compelling effect towards women like me._

Dwelling on this matter, she soon arrived on the doorsteps of the inn. As usual, the place was busy. At times like winter and spring, people come and swarm the place. During spring, people come from all around the country to watch the enticing blooming of the Sakura flowers. Perhaps it was the beauty of the white landscape which brought them to Kyoto at winter. Or some other impure motive like Ren's.

Walking cautiously inside the place, she craned her neck, looking for the model. So far, the only people that she's seen are the tourists and the common people who usually fill the place at this time of the year. No sign of any god-like man walking gracefully even with his ultra long legs.

Slipping behind the counter, she exited through the back of the kitchen. The sight of the warm sun greeted her, casting a pale yellow light unto her. As she was sauntering about the garden, her gaze fell on the man who was resting beneath the bare tree.

She held her breath, approaching the man. The pale sunlight seemed to enhance his features, making him appear more god-like than he already is. His shallow breathing echoed through the silence of the area. As Kyoko got closer, she careful not to awaken the sleeping man.

He looks kinder when he's asleep, she thought, walking closer. Reaching the tree, she bent down to study his face. And he looks kind of nice when his eyes are closed. Yep. He's definitely better when he's unconscious.

Raising her hand, she tried to poke his face to see if he'll wake up. Although before she could even do so, one of his eyes fluttered open. In complete shock, Kyoko staggered back, stumbling on the hard ground. When she got into sitting position, she saw the man laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked, puffing her cheeks like a child.

This action of hers made him laugh even harder. Kyoko was starting to think that he was bullying her. So she crawled towards him, tugging his clothes and making him fall face down on the ground. Now it was her time to laugh.

Pushing himself from the soil, he asked, "Now what was that for?"

"For laughing at me the first time," Kyoko told him, sticking her tongue out.

"No, I wasn't laughing because you fell. I laughed because you were fantasizing about me with a dreamy face," he said, chuckling. "Did I disturb you when I opened my eyes?"

Shaking her head as hard as she can, she said, "I wasn't fantasizing about you! I was just observing you."

"If you say it like that…" For a moment, he stopped his laughter and turned serious. "Did you come here to give me that locket?"

_What the…?_ Kyoko glanced at him, face still red from giggling so hard. She put a hand over the heart-shaped locket, saying, "No way. Didn't I tell you that I can't give this to you? You're so persistent."

All of sudden, he edged closer to her. Then he whispered, "If you had a boyfriend and he's very sick, wouldn't you do anything just to get a cure for him?"

_Don't come any closer,_ she thought, nearly fainting. "Yeah, sure. But in your case, the girl's just sickly. She just needs some supplements to boost her immunity but other than that, she's far from death. So there's no need for me to give this to her."

Ren studied the girl's expression. _In the right light, she does look pretty cute,_ he thought, getting distracted. _Although she might look plain over the distance, on closer look she looks like a charming little girl._ Then, catching himself, shook his head. B_ut she's not my girlfriend. She's not Yuna._

Temporarily giving up, he sighed, leaning back. "You sure are stubborn. Okay, you win this time. But I won't give up. I'm gonna get that locket before I go back to Tokyo."

"If I'm stubborn then you're persistent," she shot back, relieved that he broke their intimacy. "I need this locket more than your girlfriend does. I need it more than anyone else."

"Why? It's not like you're going to die if you remove it." Then, realizing what he had just said, he asked, "Will you?"

"It's a long story," Kyoko told him, rubbing the jewelry. "But I should probably tell you now. This locket has been in my family for generations now. I don't know how long but I'm sure it's been decades since my ancestor acquired this. Anyway, this locket has been passed down from generation to generation as a family heirloom. And in this generation, I'm the sole owner of this pendant my family once treasured."

Seeing him open his mouth, Kyoko quickly continued. "That's not the whole story yet. The reason my ancestors searched for this locket is because of a life threatening disease that struck our clan. A disease that could take your life in one measly day. So, due to that, our family members died one by one. Even the toddlers weren't spared by the weird plague."

Glancing directly into his eyes, she went on with her story. "One of our clan members happened to find this locket and gave it to the only girl in the clan. Everyone in her family died, except her. She lived a lonely life until one day when she met this one man who accepted her entire being. They got married and had a son. The only problem was that when his second birthday came, he showed symptoms of that disease that killed of her clan. Sacrificing her own life, she unlatched the locket from her neck and gave it to her son. She died sixteen hours after."

"Ever since then, that disease has been passed down from every generation of my bloodline. It never vanished. Every one of my ancestors has been struck with the same illness," Kyoko solemnly said. "And up to this date, it still exists. That illness took my mother's life ten years ago. Now, if I remove this from myself, I'll die the same way as all the others before me had."

As she finished her story, silence enveloped the place. Even Ren seemed to have been influenced with her touching tale. Kyoko hoped that maybe that would stop him from being so persistent and make him go back to Tokyo.

"So you're saying that if you remove that locket from your neck, you'd die?" He asked, breaking the silence Kyoko enjoyed.

Nodding, she answered, "Yeah, that's precisely it."

"But if you give that to someone else for the sake of kindness, then won't you have a peaceful death?" Ren said, earning him a glare from Kyoko. "Think about it. If you do that then maybe you'd be remembered as a hero."

"Who'd remember me? Your idiotic girlfriend?" Kyoko snapped. Standing up, she said, "And I thought you'd stop bugging me if I told you the truth. If you want this locket so much, I'm sorry to say but I won't give it to you. Although if you seriously want it, you can sneak in to my house and unlatch it while I'm asleep. That way I'll just die in my sleep, peacefully and graciously."

Seeing that there was no point in talking to him, she started to go off. When she was about to enter the inn through the back, Ren got up after her and pulled on her wrist - again. Kyoko refused to face him but he twirled her around.

"I'm sorry. I was just jok -" He stopped as he saw the tears in her eyes.

Hastily wiping the tears away, she mumbled softly, "Sure you were joking. But I'm serious. If possible, could you just stay away from me from now on?"

Before she could even hear his reply, she pulled her wrist from her grasp and swiftly disappeared from his view. The silence seemed to haunt Ren as he weighed the consequences of what he has done.

_I didn't think she'd take it that hard. Then again, I'm not really an expert when it comes to women,_ he sighed, going back to his resting area. _I guess I'll have to make do without that locket. I don't want to take someone else's life away just for that thing. But I'd hate to leave when we still have that misunderstanding..._

Exhausted from the conversation they had, Ren went back to his nap, hoping that he could somehow fix the rift between them before the twenty-sixth.

* * *

**December 23…**

_**"But if you give that to someone else for the sake of kindness, then won't you have a peaceful death? Think about it. If you do that then maybe you'd be remembered as a hero..."**_

_Idiot. Who'd remember me as a hero? No one even knows I exist, except for Fuwa-san and Moko-san,_ Kyoko thought as she was skillfully peeling a radish. _To think that I even told him the story of my life. And he just laughed at it as if it was some kind of sick joke. I hate him. _

The twenty-third of December. Snow has yet again fallen from the sky, adding three inches of snow to yesterday's four inches. Now, there was this thick seven inch snow outside her home, making it impossible for Kyoko to go to town. It didn't bother her much as she didn't have any business in town anyway.

Her hands swiftly scooped up the peeled vegetable skin and threw it directly into the trash bin. After doing so, she placed the peeled vegetables on a silver platter, cleaned the kitchen sink, and then put the platter on her table. Wiping her sweat, she removed the pink apron from her body and hung it on the chair. Then she sat down, examining the food.

_I had nothing to do so I peeled these three. Now what should I do with them?_ Kyoko thought, resting her head on top of the furniture. _I can't just cook them without any other ingredient. And these are the only food I've stocked up in my cupboard. I can go three days without food. But I don't think these three would last a day if I don't cook them. Ugghh, why did I peel them anyway?_

While she contemplated on what to do with the vegetables, there came a soft knocking sound from the outside. She perked up, trying to confirm if someone really did knock on her door. When she heard the rapping sound again, she merrily stood up and sauntered to the front door. Expecting the person to be Kanae, she opened it only to have her hopes dashed.

"What's with the frown on your face?" Ren asked, amused.

Her hand automatically tried to swing the door shut. But Ren acted quickly, blocking it with one foot. The two had a staring contest before the model sighed and spoke up.

"Come on. I already apologized, didn't I?" He then raised his other hand, showing her a small fruit basket. "I even brought this along as a peace offering. Now won't you let me in after all the trouble I went through?"

"I didn't ask you to come along. And I didn't ask for a fruit basket," Kyoko told him. Although somewhere at the back of her mind, she was kind of glad that he had the initiative to visit her. Nonetheless, the grouchy part of her attitude won over the other, making her frown even more.

"Well, since I've brought it, you might as well accept it," he said, handing the basket to her without waiting for her to protest. Removing his snow boots, he said, "Your home is quite comfy and clean, isn't it?"

Knowing that her frown won't scare him away, she eased up and told him, "I try my best to keep it this way. I don't want to have a dirty household, even though I'm the only one living here."

"You're all alone here?" Ren asked, shocked that a teenager like her was living an independent life by herself. "Don't you have any relatives or siblings to take care of you? Or at least someone to keep you company?"

"I haven't got any siblings. As for my relatives, they're all dead because of that illness," Kyoko explained, plopping down on the sofa. "I tried to talk to Moko-san to get her to live here but she has tons of siblings to take care of at her house. Due to that, she can't live with me."

_Moko-san? Is that her friend's name?_ Ren thought, getting a little sidetracked. While he surveyed the house, he caught notice of a single picture displayed on top of her side table. Walking towards it, he picked it up to further examine it. It showed a little black haired girl smiling beside an older woman.

"That's a photo of me and my mother," Kyoko told him, walking up to him. Her face showed a glowing smile as she looked at the photo. "It's been ten years since that picture was taken so it might be fading away already. That's the last picture I had with my mother before she died."

"I see," he mumbled, getting even more unfocused as he saw that smile on her face. It made her features stand out, making her appear more lady like than the all the women he had met before. With that expression on, she looked even more charming than his beloved Yuna.

Noticing his sudden silence, she careful glanced up to his face. When she saw that he saw studying her face, she couldn't help but blush again. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ She asked herself, unable to calm her heart._ Is there something on my face? Do I look weird?_

Ren saw a light blush creep on her face._ With that color on her face, she appears more childish,_ the model thought. _Somehow, it suits her attitude_.

"Uh, ah! Why don't we peel those fruits now?" Kyoko said in an effort to change the atmosphere in the room. She can't stand being under his gorgeous gaze. And her heart might just jump out of her chest any minute.

Kyoko went on to her small kitchen with the fruit basket. She didn't wait for Ren. In fact, she'd be glad if he didn't go after her. Having him around her made her feel all sorts of emotion. But the number one emotion she felt around him was confusion. She was confused about herself and what she really felt about the man.

_I don't know what's going on with me. I don't know why I feel totally flustered whenever he's around. I don't get why my heart is beating like crazy whenever he gets close to me,_ Kyoko thought, blushing more and more. _It might be better if I just stay away from him. After all, he already has a girlfriend. And I'm sure he loves her very much._

Watching her disappear to the kitchen, Ren mentally slapped himself. _What did I do? Did I scare her away? But… I shouldn't be feeling like this. I already have a girlfriend. And I've made a promise to her that I'd never leave her._

When he was about to put the picture frame down, a piece of paper slipped from the back of the frame. It dropped gracefully on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, a small note written on it caught his eye. Curious, he raised it to his eye to read it.

"To my beloved daughter, Kyoko Mogami. For your sixth birthday…" While he read the contents of the letter, he realized that this was the last note Kyoko's mother left for her. The last one she left Kyoko before she died. And as he further surveyed the note, one specific date written on it caught his eye.

"December 25…" _Her birthday is on Christmas…?_ He thought, surprised with the sudden realization._ Then that means it's only two days away…_

_Perhaps I should at least give her something before I go back to Tokyo,_ Ren thought. _Now, what kind of gift suits a girl like her?

* * *

_

_Note: About the part on Kyoko's ancestors… I have no idea why I typed that down. I just thought that it could cover up the hole in the story. It's fictional and if you any other story with the same outline or description, I swear that I didn't copy it. I'm sorry if there any OOC-ness in this chapter but this is AU so it can't be avoided… That's all and R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kaorin71: Three chapters to go! Here's the sixth chapter of the story. I hope you guys would like it, even with the fast pace of the romance. And about Sho… I guess I kind of overdid the cruelty again. Please don't hate me for doing that. Just reading (and leaving a review) would help me type the last chapter. I'm too lazy… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat…

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**December 25…**

_Morning already? And it's Christmas day, too. Time really flies,_ Kyoko told herself as she got up from the bed. _It's this time of the year again. My birthday… and mother's death day._

Stretching her cramped up body, Kyoko slowly trudged to her living room. It looked the same as always, with the side table, sofa and the television set as the only pieces of furniture about. Proceeding to the kitchen, she took out two pieces of peeled apple, leftovers from a day ago.

_I wonder what happened to Tsuruga-san,_ Kyoko thought, biting on the juicy apple. _He didn't try to sneak into my house to take the locket. Nor did he try to persuade me with his charming words. And yesterday, I didn't even catch sight of him. Not a single hair. Did he finally give up and went back to Tokyo?_

As this thought came into mind, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed if he really did go back to Tokyo. As much as she hated it when he tried to take her locket, he was somehow a good companion. He could be rude, true, but he was a gentleman most of the time. That was what she'd miss the most.

Sighing, she went up to her bedroom and changed into casual clothes. She'll only be strolling around the town anyway so need for more expensive clothes. After that, she took out her snow boots, mittens and snow coat, put them on then entered the living room again. Casting a look on the picture by the side table, she smiled faintly before finally going out of the house.

_The key. Where's the key? Key, key…_ She thought, searching her coat pockets for the house key. When she produced the key, she made sure to lock the door, kept the key securely in her pockets and started to walk to town. But before she could even find the path, something buried in the snow caught her eye.

Bending down, she reached out and pulled it out of the snow. It was some kind of envelope, with a piece of paper inside. Curious, she turned the flap over and got the paper concealed inside. As she read the note, a small smile played on her lips.

_You know who I am. You're probably wondering why I haven't been bothering you for quite a while now. If you want to know, follow the red arrows I put up. If you don't, too bad. Then I won't give you the surprise…'_

_A surprise? Is he planning to ambush me?_ Kyoko thought, looking for an arrow. _Then again, if he wanted to ambush me he wouldn't have sent a note telling me so. What's he up to now?_

Eager for the said surprise, she started going about the area, keeping a look out for any red arrows put up. As her gaze swept the left side of the clearing, she found one. An arrow was tacked up on one tree, pointing to the south. On the arrow, there was something written in small letters. Kyoko got to it and pulled it from the tree, reading the text.

"Turn this over." Shrugging, she did turn in over. There on the other side was a longer note. It said:'_Good. You found the first one. Now find the rest. Just follow the direction where the arrow is pointing at.'_

Chuckling a bit, Kyoko decided to play along. She went south, just as the note told her. In doing so, she encountered another red arrow pointing further south. This one had no note written on it, making Kyoko even more curious. When she went on, the third arrow came into view. To her delight, this one had something on it.

_Five more to go. If you keep it up, I'll give you the surprise. But if you quit, well, you won't get it. '_

And so she walked on. Although her hands and her face were freezing from the cold, she didn't care. Just knowing that there was some kind of surprise in store for her made her keep going. The forth arrow was harder to find, she knew. And the fact that it started snowing added to her difficulty. However, because of her persistence, she finally found the forth. This one was pointing to the east.

_You're good, if you've reached this far. There's still four more 'till your surprise,' _it read. Then, at the bottom, there was an additional note. _'And don't worry; I'm not planning to ambush you, if that's what you're thinking.'_

After that, finding the fifth and sixth arrows became easy. That was because the two of them were relatively close to each other. Both were pointing towards the east. Although he didn't write any note on the two, she knew that she was getting close. Hopefully. Because she might not endure the cold anymore. And the snow quickly piling up beneath her didn't help either.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she moved on. Fortunately for her, she hadn't gone that far when she saw the seventh arrow. Picking up her speed, she pulled the arrow from the tree bark. There, written on the arrow, was yet another note for her.

_I bet you're cold. Go through those tall trees and you'll feel a little better…'_

_Tall trees?_ Kyoko looked around, trying to see if there were any tall trees around. As she did so, she spotted a row of gigantic trees just ahead of her. _Well, that must be what he was referring to. Those are the tallest trees around here. If they aren't, then I'll just look again._

Her boots crunched the snow softly, making her way to the area. What she was expecting to be there was just snow. Piles and piles of white slush. That's the only thing she imagined to be there. When she had gotten through that row of trees, something she didn't anticipate came in front of her.

"This…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to describe the awesome view before her. There were piles of snow, true, but that white slush weren't the only stuff about the area. In front of her stretched a magnificent frozen stream. It didn't seem as magical as it would've been during spring, but it shimmered brilliantly against the winter landscape, adding to the beauty of the season. The trees were bare and speckled with snow, but underneath them were some marvelous evergreen shrubs that survived the harsh weather.

Kyoko, mesmerized by the scene before her, took a step closer to the stream. Lowering her head, she saw her own reflection on the ice. It appeared ore magical than when she sees herself in front of the mirror. When she had lifted her face up again, she observed the ground. It wasn't entirely covered with snow, which was weird considering how much it had snowed the other day. Behind her, she saw two gigantic and shiny rocks perched on the snow, as if to serve as a bench.

_This is so cool. I wonder what it looks like during spring. I - wait. I have to find the last arrow,_ Kyoko thought, glancing here and there for the arrow. She got too sidetracked with the view before her that she forgot to find the piece of cardboard. _Well, Tsuruga-san was right with one thing: the scene here did make me feel better._

After what seemed to be five minutes, she caught a glimpse of something red in the shrubs. Walking towards it, she pulled it from the leaves. Yep. It was the last arrow. And it was pointing - upwards?

Puzzled, Kyoko turned it over, revealing to her the last note. _'Good job. You managed to find this place. Now try to find me, ne?'_

_What? Where would I try to look for you? I don't - oh._ Kyoko stared at the piece of cardboard on her hands for one measly minute. Then, following the direction it's pointing at, she tilted her head upwards. Her lips curved into a playful smile when she saw who was there.

Grasping the tree branch with all his might, Ren smiled as he jumped down from his position. It made some of the snow splash unto Kyoko. She cried out a small complaint, and then looked accusingly at the man.

"What? I didn't mean to do it," Ren explained, holding his hands up in defense. "Honest."

Laughing, she relaxed herself and then held her arm out. "I obeyed your instructions. Where's my surprise now?"

"Give me your left arm and close your eyes," he told her. When Kyoko started to complain, he shook his head. "I won't give it to you if you don't do as I say."

Although reluctant, she obeyed him, being a girl who liked surprises. While waiting for him to do something, she said, "Just don't try to take the locket from me. Or wrestle me down the snow."

"Why are you making me sound like the bad guy?" He chuckled, groping her arm. Kyoko had the impulse to jerk her arm away, as if she got burned. Just having him touch her made her blush profusely. When Ren saw her getting tense, he said in a soothing tone, "Relax. I'm not going to pull your arms off. And I'm not going to get your locket so don't worry."

Hearing him say that made her feel safe. She couldn't explain why; it was just there. And when he rubbed his hands on her wrist, she almost jerked her arm away. Good thing Ren had a good grip on her otherwise she may have fallen on the snow.

"Don't move so much. You're making it hard for me," Ren said, reaching into his pockets.

Kyoko nodded, shaking from the cold. All parts of her body were cold, except her left arm, that is. When she felt something thin and metallic rub against her skin, she imagined it to be some kind of handcuff. Maybe Ren didn't want to feel guilty about killing her when he takes the locket away so he's going to take her to Tokyo and have someone else unlatch it from her. That way, he won't get guilty.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he instructed, letting go of her.

Nodding, Kyoko did as he told her. When she had completely opened her eyes, she was indeed surprised. What she expected to be some handcuff turned out to be a cute little bracelet with a shiny blue stone on it.

"What's this for?" Kyoko asked, amused with the dangling stone. "Some kind of peace offering when you try to get the locket?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Am I that kind of a person to you? But anyway, no, that's not a peace offering. And as I said, I'm not going to get your locket."

Confused, she asked, "Then what is this?"

Ren seemed confused as she was. "It's your birthday present. Isn't today your birthday?"

Thinking deeply, she nodded. "Yeah, it is. But I didn't expect you to give me anything. I only met you a week ago."

"I at least wanted to give you a gift before I leave for Tokyo tomorrow," Ren told her.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Kyoko inquired, disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow's her birthday so…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What could he tell her? That since he didn't get the locket, he has to go back and buy her another present?

Putting the pieces together, she sighed. "I see. You were planning to give the locket to her as a gift."

"Well, I erased that part from my plans so I'll just pass by a store on the way home," he quickly explained so as not to make her mood worse. "And I also have to buy everyone back home a Christmas gift. Maria's birthday was yesterday so I have to buy and additional gift..."

"Maria? Another girlfriend?" Kyoko asked, aghast.

His brows knitted together as he said, "No, she's not. She's the granddaughter of my agency's president." Then, sitting on the rocks, he said, "You're making me sound like a play boy, you know."

"Aren't you? Most celebrities are, I've heard," Kyoko told him, sitting down by his side.

"Most are. But I'm not one of them," he said, picking up a stone from the ground. "My parents didn't raise me to be one."

Kyoko examined his features for one more time. _Come to think of it, he looks like a man who women would be dying to have, _she thought. _I wouldn't be shocked if he really was a playboy. Unlike that Shoutaro, no brains and no face, plus the fact that his attitude stinks. A girl's nightmare._

This girl was still observing the man when he noticed her doing so. Startled, she looked away and tried to think of a topic to talk about. "Ah, yeah. You mentioned that you were going to buy some kind of Christmas gift. Where's mine?"

"That bracelet is your birthday and Christmas gift," Ren told her. When Kyoko began to pout, he laughed. "No, I'm not cheating you with the gifts. I was originally planning to give you an ordinary bracelet. But then, I thought of adding that blue stone along. The stone is my Christmas gift."

"What's so special with a stone?" She questioned him.

Exhaling, he said, "That's an important stone. It's an object that can take all your pains and sorrows away. It's something where you can pour all your tears to when you don't have anyone to listen to your problems. I used that stone a long time ago to ease up my sorrows. When I found out that you were living alone in that house, I thought of giving it to you since you don't have anyone there to comfort you."

Glancing at the blue object, she asked, "You used the stone? Why? Were you miserable before?"

"You could say so. To tell you the truth, I still am. You see, Ren Tsuruga is just a stage name I decided to use so that I could hide my past," he told her, rubbing his hands for warmth. "I'm not really that perfect as everyone describes me so. My real name is Kuon Hizuri. Do you know about Kuu Hizuri?"

Tracing a small line in that air, Kyoko replied, "Yeah, a little. He's some kind of actor. That's what I know." As she said this, something inside her ignited. "Wait. So are you his…?"

He nodded. "You could say so. Years ago, when I was just starting my career in America, I was horrible. I got fired a lot, got into fights and I wasn't as talented as I am now. I consulted that stone whenever I felt down and sad."

Understanding his situation, she just nodded. "So I guess I should thank you for the gift… It's really important to you and yet you're giving it to me." Perking up, she pouted childishly. "Yeah, you did give me a gift but I didn't get you one! I'm so cruel."

"It's alright," he said softly. "Having you here with me is enough of a gift."

Kyoko's heart jumped. She immediately raised her hands to her chest, as if to prevent it from jumping out. Her face flushed a deep red color as she replied, "Ah… sure. No problem."

A sudden cold wind blew on them. Kyoko, who was already feeling cold, wrapped her arms around herself. Her spine was shivering, or at least she thought so. Ren, being so resistant to the cold, didn't feel a thing. When he glanced at the girl to start another conversation, he stopped as he saw her shivering from the cold.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, noticing her pale skin. "You're shivering… Is it that cold?"

She shook her head. "N-no, it's not. N-not at a-all. I'm just t-too s-sen-s-sitive to the cold, that's all."

Casting her eyes down, she waited for his reply. Imagine her surprise when a strong hand suddenly pulled her towards the man. Raising her head, she came face to face with Ren who seemed shocked as well. Realizing how close they were, she turned her head away, hiding her blush.

Slowly, Ren unwrapped her arms from herself and pulled them to him. Kyoko gritted her teeth, trying so hard not to look him in the eyes. However, his hand reached out and supported her head against his chest, making her flush even more.

_What the hell am I doing now?_ Ren asked himself, pulling her closer._ What's with all the involuntary movement? I only saw her shivering and now I'm wrapping my arms around her. This isn't right, especially now that I already have a girlfriend._

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko murmured softly, snuggling unto him. "You don't need to do this. I'm not that cold."

_Unfortunately, I don't know how to undo this,_ Ren mentally said. His arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they won't budge when Ren told them to let go. So, instead of trying to get out of the situation which he appeared to enjoy, he made up an excuse. "It's not a big deal. I made you come here just for a bracelet. You must've been freezing all this time."

Not knowing what to say, the girl just nodded in reply. Since she couldn't get out of his embrace, she might as well just think of it as a normal thing. Well, judging from her rapid heartbeat and from her reddened face, she doubted that she could even think of that as something normal.

Unable to control himself any longer, he reached out and tilted her head up. The girl was shocked with the sudden action but made no move to squirm away from it. Even if she did try to get away, she wouldn't be able to do so because of his hold on her.

"Kyoko," he mumbled, startling her. His voice felt like soft silk to her. That was another thing that made her blush. "Are you still feeling cold?"

She just shook her head, unable to choke out any reply. When Ren's forehead touches hers, she was sure that she could just faint any moment. Not only has she never been so intimate with any man but she has never been kissed as well. If he did kiss her, well, that's something she didn't know yet.

As the distance between them vanished, Kyoko can't help but feel scared. She's never fallen in love before so she doesn't know how it feels. If that loud thudding of her heart against her breast is a symptom of falling in love then maybe she could give the feeling a chance. She didn't want to get hurt that's why she never tried to love. But if she feels like this towards Ren, maybe just maybe she would give it a try. After all, he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

As these two's lips were about to meet, a rustling sound from the bushes made them jump. They parted from each other, embarrassed of what they were about to do. The rustling stopped, and an annoying figure came out of the bushes.

"Hey, Kyoko," Sho said, removing the leaves on his face. "It's been a long time since I've seen you at the inn. How long are you gonna keep me waiting?"

Infuriated, Kyoko picked up a rock and hurtled it at the teenager. It didn't hit his head, but it hit the next best thing. Ren flinched a little, seeing where it landed. Sho suppressed a yelp of pain, painfully strutting away from the clearing.

"That looked like it hurt," Ren stated, watching him scamper away.

"Well, it should've," Kyoko murmured. "He could've been watching all this time for all we know."

That made Ren silent. If someone did see him getting together with another girl, how can he defend himself? Then again, even he himself couldn't understand why he was with her. He knew that meeting with her wasn't a good idea but somehow, he can't prevent himself from coming to her. It was like some invisible force was drawing him to her.

Suddenly, he stood up. Kyoko just stared at him, waiting for him to do something. She herself didn't know what she's supposed to feel. She knew that Ren already had a girlfriend and that the man might still be after her locket. But she just can't help not to be with him. She can't, for some unknown reason.

"Shall we go back?" Ren inquired, extending a hand towards her. "We can't stay out here in the cold for long."

Kyoko, still confused with all that has happened, took his hand and stood up. Ren supported her as she tried to walk on the snow. All the while, both of them were absorbed in their own thoughts.

_This will end tomorrow,_ Ren sighed, watching Kyoko hop on the snow. _I'm going back to Tokyo. I'm sure she'll be more than happy when I leave this place. She'll be relieved without me threatening to get her locket_.

_He'll be going back to Tokyo tomorrow,_ she thought, carefully taking a step on the slushy ground. _There's a chance that we may never meet again. I guess it's better this way. As quickly as we've met, that's how fast we'll part. But… letting him leave without giving anything isn't right... Then, maybe I could..._

Thinking about this, Kyoko walked on with Ren, still deciding whether to do it or not.

* * *

_**"Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow's her birthday so…"**_

_So? So you're going to hurry back and buy her a gift?_ Kyoko thought, eating the onigiri at hand. _It's because I couldn't give you the locket. I couldn't give it to her so you're going to give her another gift. A lesser one._

Nine in the evening at Kyoto. Other people were busy having Christmas reunions and parties at their own homes. For this certain Kyoto local, however, it's just another night at the place. She has no family to meet up with, no party to go to and no one to go to. The only thing she has at the moment that could comfort her is the blue stone Ren gave her as a gift.

_He gave me such a cute gift but I couldn't give him what he's asking for?_ Kyoko shook her head. _The only thing he wants is to see his girlfriend well and alive, I guess. When he leaves Kyoto, there's no telling if we'll ever meet again. So, even if I die, he probably won't know that fast._

_**"Come on. You're in the advantage anyway if he keeps up with his rudeness," she told her, leaning on the table. "There's no harm in trying that, is there?"**_

Reaching for the locket, she sighed. _Moko-san, you were wrong. You said there was no harm in trying to talk to him. You said that I was at the advantage. All of it isn't true. In reality, there really was a great risk when I talked to him. And the truth is, he was the one at the advantage, not me._

_**"For you to know whether he's worthy or not," she shrugged, playing with the rag in her palm. "If he's nice and trusting then I'll have no complaints. You can give that to him for all I care. Yet if he's a bastard just like Fuwa Shoutaro, he doesn't deserve to have it."**_

_The problem is, he's not a bastard like Sho. He's not like that guy at all. Tsuruga-san's nice and trusting, not to mention kind and caring, _she mentally said, placing the unfinished onigiri on the plate. _I got to know him, and I ended up proving myself wrong._

Sighing for the thousandth time that day, Kyoko went into the living room and opened the small drawer on the side table. Then she took out a small pink box. It was the container for her locket. Her mother had given this to her exactly that day ten years ago, wrapped with a red ribbon.

_**"That's different. Letting go of that locket for your loved one is one thing. But letting go of it because of some weird stranger you barely know? Nope, definitely a no-no," her best friend said. **_

_I'm sorry, Moko-san,_ Kyoko thought solemnly. _It's not different at all. I'm not letting this go just for some stranger…_

Rubbing the locket for one last time, she gently unlatched it from her neck. As she did this, a single tear escaped from her eye, trickling down her cheek.

…_I'm letting it go for the person I've met and loved the most._


	7. Chapter 7

_Kaorin71: Hey guys! Two chapters to go! Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of stuff going on. And I'm sorry if this chapter won't be very climatic… That's just how it is. Read on and reviews are pretty much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat…

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**December 26…**

At last, the day for him to leave had finally come. After staying in Kyoto for more than a week, Ren was about to depart to Tokyo. It somehow disappointed him to leave so soon, especially now that he's found someone who, miraculously, made his heart thump. But he knew that this was also for the best, seeing that he had already made a promise with another woman.

Rising from his soft bed, Ren went on to the bathroom. He took a shower for about thirty minutes, wanting to stall for a while. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt that he belonged there. He felt that he should stay there with _her_. Again, he shook this thought away, regretfully reminding himself of his promise to the actress.

Once he was done, he stepped out and got dressed. He put on a set of casual clothing as part of his disguise. Then he took out a thick pair of eyeglasses with rectangular lens and wore them. Of course, this one didn't have any grade since it would make his vision blurred. Turning to his suitcase, he grabbed the last part of his disguise which was an old fashioned and totally faded 1970's hat.

_I'm sure no ordinary man would be able to recognize me now, _Ren thought as he examined his new look in front of the mirror. _If someone would see through this disguise, I'm 100% he's not sane._

As this man was packing up his remaining gadgets, his phone rang. Stopping for a while, he reached across the bed, picked up the phone and held it against his ear, speaking. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ren. It's me, Yashiro," the guy on the other line told him.

_Yashiro again?_ Ren asked in his mind, looking at his wrist watch. He was quite surprised to see that it was only seven in the morning. _Is this de ja vu? Why does he keep calling me at such a ridiculously early hour? Unless…_

Realizing this, he asked, "Did something happen to Yuna? Did she faint? Did she try to work again?"

"Ren, relax," Yashiro told him, supporting the phone with his shoulder as he adjusted the gloves on his hands. "Why is it that you think something bad is happening whenever I call? Yuna's fine. In fact, she got out of the hospital last night."

Relieved, he sat back on the bed. Even though he didn't like_ like_ Yuna as much as he _liked_ Kyoko, he still thought of her as his little sister. His over protectiveness often get misinterpreted. That, by the way, is how their relationship started. Because of some misunderstanding from the media men.

"She got out last night? Then where is she right now?"

"Hmm? Oh, about that," he said, taking the phone with his left hand while his right hand gripped the wheel in front of him. Glancing behind him, he replied, "Well, actually, Yuna's with me at this very moment."

_Yuna's with Yashiro? What's this about?_ Ren asked himself, a bit curious. And this curiosity was fueled up as he heard the sound of traffic and the blaring of horns at the other line. _Are they in some kind of vehicle? And where are they?_

Trying to find the right words, he asked, "Uh, Yashiro, what are you two doing together? And why am I hearing motor sounds?"

"Why? Are you getting jealous?" The manager asked. Although he knew that this question was completely idiotic, knowing that Ren didn't have any romantic feelings for the girl whatsoever.

"Not really. I'm just making sure that you're not putting anyone in danger."

Frowning, Yashiro turned the wheel to the left. Then he swerved to the right again, almost hitting a road sign. "I'm not putting any person in danger. In fact, I'm even protecting her from danger. So don't you worry about your _girlfriend,_ Ren."

Noticing the sarcastic tone he used on the word, he sighed. "Fine, Yashiro. Just please tell me where you two are."

"Is that what you wanted to know? Well, to tell you frankly, we'r -" He was suddenly interrupted when a large truck overtook from the other lane and nearly ran over them. Yashiro quickly stomped on the breaks, almost breaking the car floor. The car immediately stopped, and so did the others behind it. Exhaling, he said, "We're just here in the highway, driving to Kyoto."

Hearing this, he abruptly sat up. "Driving? To Kyoto? Do you even know how to drive?"

"Of course I do," Yashiro told him, taking offense. "Don't conclude that I don't know how to drive just because you're always the one behind the wheel. I'm a fully licensed driver. That is, when I get the chance to renew it…"

"You don't even have a decent license?" Ren, aghast with what his manager was doing, interrogated.

"It's decent. Well, it was three years ago…" Then changing the topic, he said, "Anyway, I've taken some driving lessons. I've even taken a twelve minute seminar about it. So don't worry a thing, Ren. I'm fully capable of operating this vehicle."

Yuna, who has been quiet all this time, leaned forward to Yashiro and said, "Ah, Ren. Please listen to Yashiro-san. He's really doing his best to take care of me. And it's fun being with him. I haven't gotten on a roller coaster for almost eight years. Now I'm experiencing the thrill of being in one for free!"

The model placed his palm on his forehead, thinking of something good to say. Sighing yet another time, he told them, "Okay, I'm fine with it. Be sure to arrive to Kyoto in about… thirty minutes."

Yashiro started the engine as he said, "Sure. I got it. Thirty minutes."

"By the way, how long have you two been on the road?"

Counting on his fingers, the manager answered, "Not including the stop at the store, we've been on the road for about twelve minutes. But don't worry. We'll get there no matter what. Speaking of which, I've noticed this little clock like thing here. It's been pointing at past 100 all this time. Odd. They didn't tell us about this one at the seminar..."

_Clock like thing…?_ As Ren figured out what he was describing, his blood ran cold. "Yashiro! How fast have you been driving?"

"What? I can't -" His reply was again interrupted when he saw what was ahead of them. "Oh, sorry. There's a tunnel up ahead. I'm not very good driving in the darkness. I have to hang up. Bye!"

A loud click came before Ren could even tell him not to hang up. Putting the phone down, he shook his head. _I hope that they would arrive in Kyoto with all their body parts still together. And why did the president let him drive? He knew that Yashiro couldn't drive, so why did he let that guy take the wheel?_

Not wanting to dwell on this thought, Ren picked up his suitcase and carried it outside. After bidding a warm goodbye to the Fuwa couple, he walked off to town. His stroll took him just about seven minutes. When he arrived at are where he had parked his car before, he took out his keys. Then he opened the door, placed his things inside, shut the trunk and closed the doors.

_Now what? I don't want to get all cramped up inside the car while waiting for them,_ he thought as he sat on one of the wooden benches by the side. _There's nothing much to do here anyway. I've already bought all the gifts that I need to give. So what should I do now?_

A sudden thought came into mind. _Maybe I should at least bid goodbye to her before I leave Kyoto for good. It's not nice to just leave without saying so. Then again, it would become harder for me to leave her if I go there._

Having nothing more to do, Ren got up and walked the trail towards her house. Kyoko's home was somewhere in the woods, far from the town. At that moment, as he trudged on the snow covered lane, Ren tried to figure out why. _Maybe it was because she hated the noise of the townspeople. Or perhaps her ancestors built it there so that the disease they have won't spread. And Kyoko just happened to inherit the house._

When he had arrived at the doorstep of the said house, he couldn't bring himself to knock. Well, how can he when he was just there to say goodbye? How can he possibly tell her that he's going to leave and they probably won't be able to see each other for the rest of their lives?

He was still thinking of something to say when the door swung opened. Surprised, Ren had the urge to step back into the woods, having no excuse to give. But he barely had the time to move when Kyoko got out, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. She held a little box in her palm, catching his interest.

"Where did I place that key again?" Kyoko murmured, shoving her hands into her pockets. As she probed her pockets for the said key, she unintentionally glanced up. She was shocked when she saw the man standing there, watching her movements.

Ren, having his presence known, tried to think of anything to say. "Uh… hey. I was just… wondering around."

She nodded as she took out the hand groping the key. "Taking a short stroll before you leave, ne?"

_Why the hell did I say something so obvious?_ Ren mentally scolded himself, wanting to hit anything in his reach. But as he thought of this, his gaze fell on the girl. There was something off with how she appeared that day. She seemed… pale. And frail. Her eyes didn't carry the same glisten as it had on the past days.

His hand automatically reached out for her face. Although he stopped halfway, not wanting to scare her from him. "Are you alright? You don't appear to be well. You're too pale today."

Kyoko managed a smile. "Yeah. Just like I said, I'm quite sensitive to the cold." Then, stretching the collar of her turtleneck, she held out her palm with the little pink box. "Here. Take this."

"What's this?" Ren asked, taking the box from her. It looked cute, with its bright pink color and that red ribbon on top of the container.

"That's my compensation," Kyoko told him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I was going to head to the inn to give it to you. But since you came here, maybe you could just take it along with you."

His hand tried to undo the ribbon on the box as he asked once more, "Then what's inside?"

Seeing what he was about to do, Kyoko reached out and put her hands on his, preventing him from opening the package. "Don't. That gift isn't for you. It's for your girlfriend."

Now that got him confused. "For her? Why would you give her a gift?"

Sighing, she told him, "When she gets the gift, she'll be happy, won't she? That's what I expect to happen. Anyway, any man would be happy to see his girlfriend with a smile on her face. That's my gift for you. For me, if I make her happy then you'll also share the joy."

"Is that so?" Ren mumbled. He's happy that Kyoko took the time to give both of them a gift. But then, he would've been happier if Kyoko would just hug him that moment and tell him not to go. Now that's one gift he'd like to get. Of course, that wish is totally impossible.

"And by the way, please open that gift when you get back to Tokyo," Kyoko told him, removing her hands from his. She shoved her hands inside the coat pockets as she told him, "Don't ask why. It's just some local superstition. If you give a gift to someone who's about to leave, that person shouldn't open it before he leaves the place, otherwise, he'll meet an accident on the way."

Amused, he laughed a little. "And you believe that?"

"I just want to make sure," she said. "I wouldn't want to have you involved in some accident."

Ren tightened his grip on the box, trying to prevent himself from embracing the girl. He wouldn't want her to hate him before he leaves her life for good. Holding himself back, he said, "I guess I should go now. I have to…"

Just then, Kyoko just giggled at him. "You don't have to tell me. I know that you can't stay any longer. It's not like we're together or something."

_I sure do wish we were_, he sighed. Taking two steps back, he said, "So I guess this is goodbye, huh."

"Yeah," Kyoko breathed, giving him an angelic smile.

Reluctantly, Ren turned his back from her and followed the path back to the town. He knew that once he steps out of that area, he wouldn't be able to take it all back. He wouldn't be able to go back to the past and relive the memories they had together. But at least he had them in his heart. Even if his mind forgets about her, his heart would never fail to remember her.

As Kyoko watched him vanish over the distance, her expression changed from elated to pained. _This is the end of it all. This is as far as we could go. We didn't make any commitment to each other, so I guess that gift is the only memory you'll have of me from now on. I hope that every time you see her wearing that locket, you'll somehow recall all the moments we spent with one another..._

This girl was about to go back inside when she got dizzy. Gasping, she tried to clutch on the tree bark for balance. She placed her other hand on her forehead, trying to alleviate the pain. When that sensation faded away, she sat down on the snow, coughing continuously. Kyoko placed her right hand over her mouth and her left hand was wrapped on her belly. Once her coughing fit subsided, she removed her hand from her mouth, only to be aghast with what she saw.

Blood.

_I had this coming,_ Kyoko thought, clenching the hand with her blood into a tight fist. _I knew what I was getting into when I removed the locket. This is the price I have to pay._

Standing up, she cast a wistful glance at her home. _I don't want to go back in there. I don't want to die without seeing the world for one last time. I've told him all that I can tell. Maybe now, I can go back to that place..._

Withstanding the pain, Kyoko trekked the lane towards_ that_ place. The place where it all started…


	8. Chapter 8

_Kaorin71: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. Even though it's winter break, I can't find the time to upload this chapter because my whole family is taking turns in using this laptop. It's all because of our stupid computer, deciding to malfunction just when the Christmas vacation was near. This might be the last update for a while so I'm sorry if the ending will be delayed. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**December 26…**

"Ren! Where have you been?" Yashiro questioned, seeing the approaching figure of the man. Beside him stood Yuna, a soft expression on her face.

Upon arriving in front of the two, he said, "Sorry. I just went to get some food."

Shaking his head, Yashiro frowned. "And do you think I'd believe that excuse? You never eat! Now, tell me -" Noticing the small package in his hand, he asked, "What's that?"

Turning his attention to Yuna, he held out the gift to her. The girl was a little shocked although she took it from his hands. She shook it beside her ear, listening for any sound that might tell her what was inside. Glancing at Ren, she inquired, "A gift? For me?"

Nodding, Ren went up beside her. "I met a nice Kyoto local whom I got to know for the past week. I told her about you and she gave that as a gift to you."

A smile crossed her features. She beamed at the man as she opened the gift. "That's so nice of her. Maybe I should get her a gift, too."

Seeing her open the container, Ren tried to stop her. "Yuna, wait! You can't open it yet."

The man attempted to stop her from untying the ribbon. Too late, though. She had already removed the red cloth when Ren bumped it out of her hands. She uttered a surprised gasp, releasing her hold on the package. It fell down on the snow, spilling its content.

"You shouldn't have opened it yet. It's -" He abruptly stopped, looking at the object on the ground. Ren told himself that it can't be what he thought it was. But as he got a closer look at it, he identified what it was rather quickly.

A heart-shaped locket.

Yuna, totally unware of what was happening, took the jewelry into her hands. "It's so cute! And it's shiny silver, my favorite color!" She turned to Ren, smiling. "It's really nice. I -"

She didn't continue what she was going to say when she saw Ren's troubled expression. He was looking at the jewelry in her hand with an urgent look in his eyes. Although she didn't know who gave her the gift, she understood one thing. And as much as it hurt her to admit it, she knew that it was about time that he realized it.

_Why is that locket in there? Did she misplace it? But that's not possible. She won't let that kind of mistake happen…_ Ren's thoughts were in chaos as he tried to think of the right decision. _How long has it been since she unlatched it from her neck? How many hours had passed since that time?_

Recalling her appearance earlier, he nearly choked. _Is that why she was so pale and lifeless? Is that why she looked so weak and frail? And that turtleneck… did she purposely wear it in order to cover herself up?_

_I told her that I don't need it,_ Ren regretfully told himself, clenching his fists. _I told her that I'd get her another gift. But why did she do this? Why is she risking her life just to make someone she doesn't know happy? _

_**"When she gets the gift, she'll be happy, won't she? That's what I expect to happen. Anyway, any man would be happy to see his girlfriend with a smile on her face. That's my gift for you. For me, if I make her happy then you'll also share the joy."**_

_If I make her happy then you'll also…_ Recalling that line she said, he suddenly got it. It finally dawned to him why she did it. Although when he got it, it made his heart ache even more. _The reason why she did it… She…_

_She did it for me._

_Damn it,_ he cursed in his mind, clenching his fists tighter. _She's too selfless. She's gonna die all because of me. I came here to get the locket. But when I got to know her, I couldn't bring myself to take her life away with it. Now, she freely gave her own life away just for my happiness... I can't leave her now. I have to go back. I -_

"Ren."

Snapping out if his thoughts, he raised his gaze and met Yuna's formidabble eyes. Something in it made Ren feel guilty. Her eyes had some kind of shine in it, a shine that told him that she had figured out everything.

"Yuna," he started, not knowing how to explain things. "I -"

"I don't need any explanation, Ren," she said, her voice barely audible. "I know it."

She knows… Ren thought solemnly, ready to get hurt.

Letting out a gentle sigh, she stared directly into his eyes. "Tell me, Ren. Do you remember that promise that we made before you left Tokyo?"

Nodding, he said, "The one in the hospital ward. You asked me to promise that I'd never leave the side of my loved one."

"Exactly," she told him, still not breaking eye contact. "And I don't want you to break that promise. Ever."

_So I guess I'll have to break my promise and your heart, too,_ Ren thought, ready to run off anytime_. I can't waste any more time here. I need to find her. She can just die at any second without my knowing. I have to go to her._

Waving her hand in the air, Ren waited for her to slap him. But instead of doing so, she gently placed her hands to her side as she smiled at him. The smile didn't seem fake, and he was sure that those tears running down her cheeks weren't, too.

"Yuna…" Ren said, trailing off.

Wiping her eyes with her hand, she cried out, "So what are you doing now? Why are you just standing there like some kind of an idiot? Why don't you just run off?"

Not getting what she said, he asked in a soft tone, "What do you mean?"

"From the start, I knew that you didn't love me at all," she explained. "I knew that I was just a little sister to you, and that it will never change. But I decide to remain by your side until you realized this by yourself."

Continuing her explanation, she said, "I made you promise never to leave you loved one. But I didn't say that I was your loved one." Holding out the locket, she smiled sincerely. "This locket… it belongs to her, doesn't it?"

His expression softened. "You… Yuna, you're…"

Shoving the locket into his hands, she yelled, "Then what are you waiting for? Why are you still standing here in front of me? Don't break your promise, Ren! Go to her! Return to her side! And don't ever leave her!"

Grateful that she understood him, Ren muttered a soft 'thank you' before finally leaving the place. He run off swiftly, wanting to reach Kyoko in time. Yuna just watched him go, suppressing her sobs. Yashiro, who didn't understand a single thing they were talking about, turned to the girl.

"Yuna," Yashiro called to the girl. "What do you mean by that? Are you breaking up with Ren?"

The girl just stared at him and smiled faintly. "From the beginning, we were never together. I didn't break up with him; I just released the chains that I unconsciously bound him to."

* * *

_Kyoko, please be okay. Don't die yet,_ Ren thought, running as fast as he can towards the house. _I don't know what I'll do if ever I find you lifeless. You can't be dead. I still have to tell you what I feel..._

His shoes sank in the snow as he ran further into the forest. He didn't care that his expensive pair of shoes were getting soiled. The only thing that he wanted to know at that moment was if the girl that he loved was alright. That was the only thing in his mind and nothing more.

He was gasping really hard by the time he had reached the isolated place. He didn't bother knocking at the door. Turning the knob, he swiftly made his way inside, trying to find the girl. When he didn't find her at any part of the room, he went to her bedroom.

"Kyoko!" He called, opening the wooden door. But to his surprise, the room was empty. At that moment, he suddenly felt completely hopeless. _Where is she? Why isn't she here? She's too sick to be wandering outside by herself..._

Once he realized that she was no longer inside the house, he started towards the door. But before he could even turn the door knob, it swung open. He was greeted by Kanae's stunned expression. The woman was about to throw some useless puns at him when she saw the locket in his hand.

"What…?" She muttered, looking at the locket then at the man. Then, without hesitation, she screamed at him. "What did you do to Kyoko? Why are you holding her locket? You stole it from her, didn't you?"

Shaking his head, he avoided Kanae's attempted punch. He caught her arm with his hands and held it tightly as he said in a heavy voice, "I don't have time to argue with you. I need to find Kyoko. She gave this me earlier and I don't know how long she's been going without this on her."

Although she was still skeptical of his motives, she considered cooperating with him. She can't waste any time, knowing that her best friend might be in danger. "Earlier this morning, I saw her going into town. I tried calling her but she didn't respond. I thought that she was just out to get breakfast but..." She hesitated, casting her eyes downwards. "... I noticed that she was too pale and ghostly white to be fine. So I decided to go here and ask her what's up..."

Before Kanae could finish her testimony, Ren gently shoved her aside, muttered a word of appreciation then ran off again. This time, he knew where to find her. _A girl like her wouldn't want to waste away inside a house,_ he thought. _She wouldn't want to spend her days hiding inside a cage. So perhaps she went to that place..._

_The place where it all began.

* * *

_

_The sunlight… It's too bright…_ Kyoko thought, clutching her clothes as walked to the park bench. _Everything looks so melancholic… so wistful. I guess that's how it is when you're about to die..._

Her feet carried her across the landscape. The sun was out, letting some of the snow melt. But even as the heat made her walk bearable, the pain inside her made her collapse. Before she could even get to the bench to sit down, she stumbled unto the snowy ground.

_I can't even walk anymore,_ she thought forlornly, coughing out some more blood_. I can't even move. My arm, my legs… Everything feels so painful. It's too hot, even with all this snow around me. Have I grown that weak?_

Lying on the ground, this girl tried to lift her head, surveying the place. It looks awfully abandoned when no one's around. But with the bright light, it appears to be like heaven. Casting her gaze to the frozen pond, she sighed. _It would've looked nicer during the spring, just like that stream I saw last time. Too bad I won't be able to see it._

Placing her head down, she recalled something. _That stream I saw that day… It was because he brought me to it. I was able to see it because of him… Thinking about it, if I never took the chance to get to know him, this wouldn't have happened. But if I never got to know him better, then I wouldn't be able to experience all those wonderful memories I got with him._

Tears started to swell in her eyes. _They say that when someone's about to die, everything will come back to them. Every memory and every occasion would suddenly comeback to them. They'd remember those memories and try to relive them in their minds before they leave this world for good._

Reaching for the blue stone on her bracelet, she started to sob_. So why is it that I'm not happy even though I'm recalling all those memories? Why am I not happy seeing his face and his smile in my mind? Why do I still feel empty and regretful? Is it because I never got the chance to tell him my real feelings? Is it because I couldn't be with him anymore?_

_Perhaps he's on his way back to Tokyo now,_ she thought as she rubbed the stone. _Maybe he's calling his girlfriend now. And when he sees that locket, I bet he'll be happy. He'll give it to her and they'll both be happy… But that's alright. If he's happy then I also am..._

Her vision began to dim. Even without someone telling her, she knew what was happening. It was her time. When she removed that locket, she thought she'd die right away. Yet it turned the other way around. It's a miracle that up to that moment, she was still alive. Maybe the spirits still favored her. They let her meet up with him for one last time before her life faded away.

_Ren,_ Kyoko thought, smiling weakly as the tears slid down her cheeks. _Don't ever forget me. Please…_

"Kyoko!"

_I must be dead. Because there's no way he's calling me now…_

All of a sudden, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Although stunned, she was too weak to give any reaction. A gentle hand then stroked her face, touching her cheeks and wiping away all her tears.

"Kyoko," Ren pleaded desperately, caressing her face. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "Kyoko, please open your eyes."

Lifting her upper body off the snow, he supported her back with his left arm as he once more tried to awaken her. "Kyoko, wake up. Don't die just yet. Please…"

Ren…? Kyoko thought, faintly recognizing his voice. _It can't be you, can it?_

His arm tugged her closer to his body. Ren held her hair up as he latched the locket unto her neck. He tilted her head upwards, waiting for any movement. When she didn't move, he held her closer to his embrace.

"Kyoko, you can't die," he whispered beside her ear. Burying his head unto her shoulders, he mumbled, "I still haven't told you what I really feel. I never got the chance to tell you the truth. I want to tell you now, if ever you're still conscious… So please. Please wake up."

_If ever you're still conscious… So please. Please wake up.'_

_Is that really you, Ren?_ Kyoko thought weakly. _You're here? You found me?_ Then, as if a miracle, she started to get her energy back. _What's this…? I'm not yet dead? Did you… Did you give me back the locket?_

Slowly, the girl started to open her eyes. At first, nothing could be seen. Then bit by bit, her vision cleared up and she saw the person she had been thinking all this time. Ren was still mumbling some incoherent words when he felt her move against him. He released his tight embrace on her, staring at her. When Kyoko's eyes fluttered open and looked into his own eyes, he felt somehow relieved.

"You're alright," he said, stroking her soft hair. He leaned closer, letting their foreheads touch. "I thought I lost you. I thought you left me."

Glancing at him, she raised her arm and draped it on his neck. "Why'd you go back? You had the locket. You could've made her happy with that gift. Isn't that want you wanted?"

He shook his head, pressing her against him. "I told you that I don't need it. Even if I did have that locket, I wouldn't have you. You're the only one that I need because… I love you"

At first, no reaction from the girl could be seen. As her mind processed the words he had told her, she couldn't help but tear up. She extended her hand, reaching out for his face. Kyoko had that smile on, the smile that made Ren fall for her. She tried to speak, although her voice was barely above whisper. "That... Thank you... Ren..."

"Kyoko…" Ren trailed off, staring at her.

Kyoko's hand was about to reach for his face but she stopped. Her eyes stared directly into his, showing Ren a look of appreciation radiating with love. Even with her situation, she managed to choke out her last request. "Go back."

"Go back where?" Ren asked her, not hiding his confusion.

"To her. You know who I'm talking about, " Kyoko told him. Although weakening, she continued before Ren could interrupt. "Leave this place. Forget that you ever met me. Bury the memories of those moments deep in your heart. Go back and live the way you lived before you and I saw each other."

Ren shook his head, ready to argue. "Kyoko, I -"

"Promise me, promise me that you'll return to Tokyo and stay there. Don't ever go back to this place." As she said this, more tears welled up in her eyes. She swallowed back her sobs and went on. "It's too late for me. Although you gave me back the locket… but... I can't anymore. You still have a lot of things ahead of you. If you would return to this place in the future, you will feel nothing but pain and misery. It would be better... if you would... just forget... about me..."

"I won't do that," he said. "I can't -"

One second, she was trying to touch his face. But a while later, her eyes closed.

Her hand dropped on her belly, not moving.

The startled man stared in disbelief, shouting her name for one more time before the area turned silent.

Silent as death.

* * *

_By the way, if you guys are waiting for your favorite stories to be updated and have nothing to do until then, please visit the forums. I know you guys aren't very active in the forums but if you take some time to visit it, you might like it. I tried it and it was kind of fun, actually._

_Oh, yeah. You'll find out whether I decided to kill Kyoko or not in the next chapter. I did promise to keep Kyoko alive but... Would you guys kill me if I kill her in this fanfic?_


	9. Chapter 9: END

_Kaorin71: Hi, Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I got a little writer's block and the only motivation I had was the reviews I got. I read Skip Beat Chapter 171 before I finished this and I thought, 'Skip Beat's gonna end! I can feel it!' So now, here's the last chappy! I made it extra long so I hope that would make up for the long update. I'm saying sorry in advance for the poorly made mushy scenes. It's too mushy for me to write!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. Heaven forbids it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 **

**2 years later… Tokyo, Japan…**

"And cut!" yelled the director, standing up from his seated position. "That's a wrap! Good job, everyone."

Exhausted but satisfied gazes met his as they declared the end of the filming. All of the people on the set - actors, actresses and even the crewmen - let out loud cheers to celebrate the ending of the drama. In no time at all, the local park - their filming site - was filled with merriment and joyous clamor.

"Well, isn't that great?" said the director, chuckling to himself. Looking around the area, he caught a sudden glimpse of his drama's leading man. He quickly went up to the tall man and slapped him on the back. "Hey, Ren, congratulations. Your first ever drama became a hit."

The dark haired man, the famous Ren Tsuruga, smiled back at him. "Yeah. It feels nice to have achieved my goal before the end of the year." He straightened up, casting a firm but friendly gaze towards the man. "How about you, Ken? How does it feel to have been nominated as one of the best directors of the year?"

The director, known as Kenji Sato, replied with a proud tone. "It's a great feeling, I can assure you." He stopped short, and then poked Ren in the ribs. "So when's the big night?"

"Big night?" Ren asked.

"The big night. You know, your wedding night." He laughed when Ren let out a sigh. "C'mon. Don't play dumb. You're Ren Tsuruga, Japan's top male model and currently, the top male actor as well. And you're also the boyfriend of Japan's current top female actress."

Before the actor could even reply, a woman from the side stepped in the conversation. She gave Ren a slight nod. "That girl… She's lucky to have you, you know."

Ken shook his head, not agreeing to the girl. "You got it all wrong, Kirie. It's Ren who's lucky to have that girl. His girlfriend's one talented woman. She can do anything from acting to forcing food down this man's throat."

Kirie Fujio, one of Ren's co-stars, giggled. She was a pretty girl, for a short five footer. Her blonde curls bobbed on her shoulders as she laughed. "I guess I should agree. I've worked with her before. She's one cute girl."

Ren just shook his head as he packed up some of his stuff. The noise in the background had died out moments ago, giving him some space to think. His hand reached for his other stuff as he said, "Can't you guys talk about other work related things instead of my love life?"

Just as Kirie was to reply, Yashiro, Ren's manager, arrived. "It's because you're the most talked about celebrity in Japan as of the moment, plus the fact that your girlfriend is too much of a cutie."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Yashiro."

"It's a fact, Ren. It's not even close to being an opinion." When the actor didn't reply to him, he immediately told him what he came for. "The president called for you. He said he has an important matter to settle with you."

As he packed the last of his things, he turned around and faced Yashiro. A creepy smile was on the manager's face, just as he had predicted. Another sigh escaped his lips as he bid goodbye to all of his co-workers and followed his manager out of the area.

Yashiro frowned. "Sighing decreases your happiness meter. Maria will get mad at you."

He threw a sidelong glance at him, walking at a fast pace. "It's not like it's true."

"It is. I've proven it." Suddenly, Yashiro let out a low gasp. "Ren, if you continue sighing like that, your wedding might not push through. Or worse. What if she decides to break up with you? What'll happen to the wedding of the decade? To your love life? Even to your future?"

Ren stared at him for a moment before responding. "Yashiro, have you forgotten that I'm not even engaged yet? And how will sighing affect my love life, let alone my future?"

After that, Ren sighed again. Yashiro became even more horrified than before and tried to scold him for such a careless behavior. Their conversation continued like that as they made their way towards LME productions.

As soon as they entered the building, things changed.

A lot of people were gathered at the entrance hall. There were faces that Ren recognized and others weren't very familiar with him. But with that aside, all of them wore grins, as if the expression was glued on their faces. They beamed at him and his manager, and soon, they began to congratulate him.

Ren had a neutral face on as he shook hands with each person he passed. But inside, he was wondering what the hell was up with all of the people he met that day. They were all blabbering about his girlfriend and when the wedding will be. He had kept a calm demeanor while he was facing them but now, he couldn't help wonder where they got the news. It's true that he was about to get married. In fact, he was to propose to his girlfriend later at the garden he had reserved at a private restaurant. But as far as he can remember, he never told anyone except...

Something clicked inside his head. As he shook hands with the last person in front of him, he turned his head to where his manager was. It took a while but their gazes finally met, and Yashiro couldn't give him anything but a sheepish grin.

_Yashiro, I'll get later for this,' Ren_ mouthed to the poor manager while giving him that flashy fake smile.

Soon enough, the whole event was over, and both Ren and Yashiro were racing through the hallways of LME. On their way to the president's office, they encountered Director Ogata, congratulating them with a friendly smile; Takenori Sawara who gave them a respectful nod; and there was Umehara Nami, the new talent scout of LME, waving at her 'beloved' Yashiro.

"Speaking of weddings, when's yours going to happen?" Ren asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

The manager couldn't help blushing. "What do you mean by that? It's -it's only been two months!"

"Like I'll believe you."

They were so preoccupied with their argument that they didn't notice where they were going. As they were rounding the next corner, Ren accidentally bumped into someone. The sudden hit startled him, making him stop in his tracks. He glanced at the woman in front of him who had stumbled four steps back and was about to apologize when she raised her head and glowered at him.

In his mind, Ren wanted to curse himself for encountering this woman. His appearance, however, didn't show any hint of his uneasiness. Stretching out a hand to help her, he said, "Good afternoon, Kotonami-san."

Kanae stared at him for ten seconds before slapping the hand away. She mumbled some words as she stood up, still having a scowl on her face. "My afternoon was good until you came along."

Ren resisted the urge to answer back. Full of pride and short tempered; those words fit Kanae Kotonami's personality exactly. The girl had been like that ever since she came to Tokyo two years ago. Even when she was dumped into the newly made division of the company which the president called 'Love-Me Section' and made into a laughing stock, this girl strived hard and debuted in just a year. And from then on, she had been casting horrible looks of hatred and resentment towards the man.

_Sometimes, I have the feeling that she went here to Tokyo just to make my life miserable_, Ren grimaced, trying to compose himself in front of the woman. Shaking the thought away for a brief moment, he opened up a light conversation with her. "So how's your career going? Have you gotten any more new offers?"

Ren's question raised suspicion in the woman. Although she did not feel at ease with the man, she let her professionalism win against her stubborn attitude and answered considerately. "So far, I've been getting supporting roles for some of the current best rating shows. I've also been receiving movie offers and interview requests. But the job I'm considering is the drama called 'Dark Fate'. It seems like a good opportunity for me plus the pay's good."

"Why do you always think about the salary before accepting a job?" Yashiro asked her in an effort to make his existence known. "Do you really take your job seriously?"

Looking offended, Kanae answered back in an ominous tone. "Of course I'm serious with my job. If I'm only interested in the money then I would've just tried a career in business management." She crossed her arms as her scowl turned into a deep frown. "If you were in my place, you would feel the pressure of having to feed about twenty mouths in one day."

"Wait," Ren said. "Aren't your siblings back in Kyoto?"

"Not anymore. I used the money I saved to pay for their transportation last month. And the remaining money was used to buy that antique looking house just downtown," Kanae said, sighing as she recalled the appearance of that horrid place. "Not to mention the fact that my brothers and sisters brought along their families. It's like I'm the mother of a pack."

"That's good then," the actor told her. "You're and your family are living more pleasantly than when you were back in Kyoto. At least the incident that happened two years ago had some good effects."

At the mention of the word 'incident', Kanae's frown turned into a wistful expression. "Come to think of it, if you had never come to Kyoto, that wouldn't have happened. We would still be working peacefully at the ryokan now."

She then turned to look at Ren who had a slightly guilty expression on his face. Kanae found this amusing somehow and relaxed a little. Sighing happily, she continued. "But then, if you had never gone to that place, she would never have met you. She would still be the same clueless girl as she was before. And you wouldn't have convinced your company to scout me."

Her amused grin brought a smile to his face. "So I guess we're even now?"

The amusement on her face was gone, replaced by a calculating look. She eyed Ren from head to toe and then broke into a small laughing fit, an action which was so rare of her. "Sure. Just for now."

_Her attitude might not be pleasant but her talent as an actress is top notch, _he thought as she bowed down and bid goodbye to the two._ I can see why she became her best friend. They're both one of a kind._

Shortly after the girl had stridden away, Yashiro faced the actor. "Let's get going now. I'm sur -"

"Oh yeah," Kanae cut in, turning her head to them. She was some distance away, but the two managed to hear her. The look she had on her face had a mischievous glint on it which somehow made Ren uncomfortable. "You better invite me to your wedding, Tsuruga, or I'll definitely get even with you."

Having said those words, she sauntered away, leaving Ren gaping at her.

"Yashiro," he abruptly said, causing his manager to jump up. "Just how many people have you informed about this?"

Seeing the dark aura building up around the man, Yashiro answered in a tight voice, "A-actually, I o-only told the president about it…"

Hearing this, Ren covered his face with his palm. _Of all the people in the world, why him?_ he thought mournfully, knowing the impossible feats that man is capable of doing._ If it's him then no wonder the news spread around so fast. _

"The damage is already done," he grumbled. "There's nothing we can do except to act naturally."

Nodding, Yashiro said in a shaky voice, "We better get going now."

Once again, they were on their way to the president's office. Impatience made Ren climb the stairs instead of taking the elevator. His poor manager tried hard to keep up with his pace while avoiding his stern gaze. They were silent the whole time, not saying a word.

When they were finally at the president's front door, Ren broke the silence by talking with Lory's secretary, telling her to inform him that they were there.

"I'm sorry but the president is currently having a meeting with someone," she told them.

"Having a meeting?" Yashiro repeated, confused. "But he just called for us a moment ago. How can he be in a meeting?"

As the woman was about to reply, the doors flew open and a teenage boy stepped out. He had a serious mask on until he saw the two men gaping at him. Ren and Yashiro just stared, trying to remember where they had seen the guy before. That's when the blonde haired boy smirked and studied Ren.

"We finally meet, Tsuruga Ren," he said, pointing a finger at him. "Your downfall will come soon enough. My songs will reach the top of the charts once more, and you will be overthrown from your throne."

"Fuwa Sho," said Ren, recalling his encounter with the man two years ago. That was during the twenty fifth of December, her birthday. "What are you doing here? Aren't you a talent at Akatoki?"

Sho smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just say that my talent has finally been recognized by your company's president. He called me here to say that I have been accepted as a new talent in LME. From now on, we'll be competing a lot, Tsuruga Ren. I - "

Ren looked at him skeptically, half believing. It wouldn't be a surprise for him if the president really did scout this man. For an eighteen year old, he has a perfect singing voice and a face of a superstar. The only problem is his stuck up attitude. His interest in showbiz started after that 'incident' two years ago, when he found out that the guy who had stayed at their ryokan was the famous model Tsuruga Ren. For some reason unknown to Ren, this man followed him to Tokyo and tried to challenge him in a popularity contest several times. He always loses it, though.

A childish but smug voice interrupted him. "Don't listen to that guy, Ren-sama," Maria, Lory's grand daughter said, running up to him with open arms. "He's a liar. He came here because he was hoping that grandfather would take him in as a talent. Too bad he didn't accept." Maria stuck out her tongue at the teenager as she said this.

Sho, even though annoyed, refused to be outsmarted by a girl. Trying to keep his cool, he issued another challenge to the man. "Just wait, Tsuruga Ren. One day, I'll definitely be more popular than you. Women will want me more than you. And when that happens, even your beloved girlfriend will leave your side."

Once he had finished his useless threat, he quickly turned his back to them and walked away. Maria still glared at him while clutching the hem of Ren's upper clothing. Both the actor and the manager shook the event off, not completely understanding what had just happened.

Facing Lory's secretary, Ren asked, "Can we come in now?

The secretary nodded curtly, telling them to wait as she stepped inside. After a few moments, she slipped out, telling them that they had been granted permission to enter.

"Please don't be surprised by what you would see inside," Lory's secretary warned, giving them a helpless smile.

The two men stared at each other for a short while, wondering what could be inside. Maria also stared at them with wide eyes, making them even more curious. Ren shrugged, knowing that whatever's there must be something they least expect. When they stepped in, they were really in for a surprise.

The whole office was redecorated with a merry theme. Streamers hung down from a line that ran across the room and red silk curtains were hung by his windows. There were red roses everywhere; on his table, in vases all around the floor and even on the sofa. A giant candle stand, which could be as long as one's legs, stood at the center of the room. It had three giant candles, all of them lit. Beside the object was an even more gigantic six layered wedding cake, topped with three candles which read 'Forever With You.'

If anything could be weirder than the sight they were currently seeing, it would have to be the president, Lory Takarada. He wore another one of his frilly 13th century English outfits, the one with the shirt and puffed pants. They were the color of silver with golden stripes and brownish highlights. The hat he wore was the weirdest to be seen; it resembled a cowboy and an elf hat mixed together with five giant feathers sticking out.

Upon seeing them, he greeted them with booming laughter. "What do we have here? The soon-to-be groom with his soon-to-be best man."

"We're here for business," Ren told him, sitting down on the soft cushion in the midst of extravagantly decorated room. "And what's with all of these?"

Lory pretended to be innocent with him. "Why, for your wedding, of course!" Then he took his handkerchief and pretended to blow on it. "Isn't it so soon? My dear Ren is going to get married. And you're probably going to have children soon. I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Uhh, you're already a grandfather, grandfather," Maria reminded him, waving a hand. "Am I not your grand daughter?"

The two men chuckled as Lory and Maria had a short bickering session. The man refused to be involved with it any longer and decided to proceed to business. "So you two might be wondering why I called you here. Nothing's up, really. I just wanted to see if my dear Ren is ready to become a husband. And, oh! Kuu and Julie are going to be so delighted! I mean, they were delighted. I already informed them."

That did it. Ren's patience with this man has finally snapped. "Excuse but if you have nothing to talk to us about then -"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ren?" Lory told him, chuckling. He pointed to the clock, which showed him that it was already thirty minutes past five. "If you don't hurry up your planned proposal might end up in a disaster."

"Oh, shi -" Ren stood up, alarmed with the time. He quickly made his way out of the room without waiting for Yashiro.

"Hey, Ren, wait u -" Yashiro stopped when Lory grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned just in time to see that same smile he always had on while teasing Ren on the president's face.

"You can't go yet," Lory told him, smiling as he thought of his plan once more. "We have something important to accomplish."

* * *

**An hour later… **

_This is nerve racking. I never imagined that proposing to the woman you love would be so… what's the word? Worrisome? Upsetting?_ Ren thought randomly, trying to calm himself down as he drove to the restaurant. _I have to calm down. It's not like she'll turn me down. Will she? No, she's not that kind of a woman. That's right. I have to keep my hopes up._

He finally arrived at his destination ten long minutes later. Due to anxiety, his hands became damp and suddenly had this strange lump in throat. His body feels warm all over as if he hadn't been in an air conditioned car.

_Just relax and everything will turn out right,_ Ren told himself, stepping out of the car. _I hope._

Ren took one more glance at his mirror before he stepped out in the refreshing night. His crisp black tuxedo matched him well and made him appear even more appealing than usual. The anxiety was still there, evident on his face. It took all his willpower to cover that emotion up with his usual neutral facade.

_This is going to turn out fine. No need to worry. Relax and have fun._

He started towards the entrance of the restaurant. Around the area, he could see a lot of onlookers and gossip hounds following his every move. Even though he had reserved the whole place for the night, it seems like a lot of people will become the audience of the most awaited proposal of the year.

_How did all these people find out about what's going to happen?_ he asked himself. He then shook his head._ No, I shouldn't be thinking about those things. I should concentrate on what I'm about to do. The slightest mistake might make me lose her. I have to act correctly._

"Hey, you guys," whispered one girl to the other as their gazes followed the man. "They said that he's going to propose to his girlfriend tonight."

"Eh?" one girl exclaimed. "But he hasn't even introduced her to the public!"

"Maybe he will, after tonight," another said, giggling softly.

_Ah, why can't people just gossip on other things except me?_

Upon reaching the entrance, he talked to the man by the door about his reservation. The man nodded and then checked the restaurant's log book for reference. Ren shifted his tie uncomfortably as he flipped through the pages of the said book. After a couple of seconds, the man found the entry and his eyes went wide, realizing who this man before him is. The actor had his gaze somewhere else when the man called.

"Tsuruga-san," he said, getting Ren's attention. He smiled and opened the door for him. "I hope you have a wonderful and successful evening."

Knowing that he was talking about his proposal, he mumbled a soft 'thank you' and went on inside. The whole building was huge, despite the outside appearance. He had been right in choosing this restaurant. It was clean and quiet, plus it wasn't that known to other people. He had wanted to keep this event as secret as possible. But after seeing all those people there, he's not sure whether it's even a secret or not anymore.

Ren continued to dwell in his thoughts as he sauntered throught the room. He was headed towards the back of the said building, to the garden. Since she liked being one with the nature so much, he decided that the beautiful landscape was the best place to propose to her.

_I wonder if she's here already,_ he thought. _Maybe. It's nearly seven. Our time was supposed to be thirty minutes ago._

As he neared the back exit, he couldn't help but grab the small red box in his pocket. Stopping for a while, he opened the box, revealing an astounding diamond ring. Ren had bought the ring two weeks ago without her knowledge.

_This would probably make her pout,_ Ren chuckled. _She said she wanted something inexpensive that symbolizes her. I'll just tell her that I couldn't find anything other than this. She is, after all, as precious as a diamond to me._

Thinking about this, he closed the box and tucked it inside his pocket. Once again, he shifted his tie and let out a breath. This was it. The moment he had been yearning for. He just has to play his part well. If it doesn't go well… he'll think about it later.

_I can do this,_ Ren told himself, advancing towards the exit. _I will do this._

He took a step outside and everything hit him in a flash.

The garden was as enchanting as he last saw it. It was still the same maze where you could get lost by staring so intently at the marvelous decorations. There were tall hedges everywhere, trimmed delicately into abstract figures and shapes. One hedge at his left looked like a small cub, which would probably delight her. There was the circular fountain, silver from the moon's faint light, gushed with pure water.

Looking to his right, he saw the gossip hounds and the curious onlookers, craning their necks to see the inside. When their gazes met his, some girls squealed, others took cover. He sighed lightly as he went on.

The view in front of him was covered with hedges, making it impossible to see who's on the other side. It was a designed like a maze so it was no wonder. Of all the times he had come here to check the place, he had memorized the pattern of the area. There was no way he could get lost in this area.

When he was going to another corner, he caught a glimpse of an elegant rose red dress. He turned, but he didn't find her there. He became confused, knowing that the girl couldn't have disappeared so quickly.

"Look, is that her?" said one of the onlookers. Ren saw him peering through a gap in the hedge.

"Oh, I know her. She's that famous actress." a girl told her companion. "I just can't remember her name correctly. It was Yu something. But she's a beautiful woman, I can assure you."

_What? They can see her? But where is she? _Ren asked himself, confused even more. He looked at the area once more. _The only way she could go to is to me or back towards here. There's no way she could go through the left or right side. So, where did she go?_

He went on further until he reached a rectangular area. He knew that the area would be a dead end. He just has to check whether she was there or not.

_Didn't I instruct her to stay there? _He asked himself again._ Now why -_

"Gotcha!" a voice said as two hands blocked Ren's eyes. He nearly stumbled back in surprise. When he had calmed down, he heard a soft giggle. "Come on. Are you that shocked?"

A small smile came on his face when he figured out who the owner of the voice was. He grasped her hands and removed them from his eyes, turning around to face her as he did so. "You're still the same as always, Yuna."

Yuna's strawberry blonde hair swayed as she giggled. She looked slimmer than before, not to mention healthier. Ren had helped her with her diet and exercise after he had returned from Kyoto two years ago. Now, she's reached her dream to become a famous actress and she doesn't faint on the set anymore.

Her laugh was a cute high pitched tone, making Ren's smile widen. "You're the same as before as well, Ren." She took her hands away from his grasp and stepped back. "Well now, isn't the tux too formal for you?"

"Not really. And how about the red dress?" Ren asked her, eyeing clothing.

"I just borrowed it from a friend, you know," she said, twirling around. "It's because no one buys me new clothes."

"Maybe I'll buy you one sometime later," Ren told her, patting her on the head. "Now, did you do as I say?"

Yuna looked up to him and nodded. "Yep. I took her here, just like you told me. Don't worry, she didn't suspect a thing."

"And what is she wearing?"

The girl shook her head and put her finger to her mouth. "That is a secret I won't tell you. If you want to know then go to her."

"Is that so?" Ren told her, messing up her hair. She cried out but he messed it up even more. Turning back to where he came from, he waved goodbye to her. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the help."

"Ren."

Hearing her call his name, he glanced at her. He was caught off guard seeing that solemn but happy expression on her face.

The girl winked at him. "Don't forget your promise, Ren. Don't ever break it."

With a smile, he answered, "I definitely won't."

Once their conversation was over, Ren left Yuna at the place. He had something else to do. Something that would probably crush him if he gets rejected. It's now or never.

Ren went through the maze quickly. He made his way around the fountain, through the last pieces of the hedges and then, when he got to the clearing, his eyes searched for his bride-to-be. When he had finally seen her, he stood there in amazement.

Her back was to him but he was sure that she looked stunning. She sat on one of the benches with one on top of the other while her head bobbed cutely, as if she was listening to music. She wore a silky cream long sleeved gown with matching laces and elegant frills sewn on it. Judging from her poise, it looked like she was holding something.

Ren couldn't help but whisper, "Kyoko…"

Hearing his voice, Kyoko whipped around, wearing her signature smile. At first, her eyes went wide but then she calmed down, going straight towards the man. Ren still hasn't recovered from his shock. He was right, after all; she looked absolutely enchanting in that cream colored gown of hers.

Kyoko threw herself at him, burying her face at his chest as if she was going to cry. "Ren! You look great! What's this all about?" She pulled back, letting her gaze wander around. "And where's Yuna-chan? She said she'll just go get us some drinks."

The earlier shock left Ren. He cleared his throat, not knowing how to begin a conversation with her except by saying, "You're beautiful."

Her smile grew, hearing him praise her. "You always say that, you know. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

Ren didn't answer. Instead he raised his right hand and touched her face. Kyoko flinched; she was still not used to the feeling of his skin on hers, even after two years. Ren brushed her smooth black hair back a bit, making Kyoko's face flush.

"Ah, Ren?" she started uneasily. "What -"

Before she could even finish what she has to say, Ren wrapped his arms around her petite body and secured her in an embrace. This made Kyoko confused more than ever. Why was Ren doing all sorts of romantic things with her? Not that she didn't like it, but it was so rare of the man to show his feelings for her, even in private.

_What should I do now? Damn it, I should've taken lessons about this one,_ Ren though grimly, cursing himself. _Kyoko's here; check. I'm here; check. Diamond ring; check. Fancy clothing; check. Confidence to propose to her? Absent._

Kyoko tried squirming out of his arms but Ren held her still. His thoughts are now in chaos. This isn't good. What if she already found out? What if she's not ready? What if she rejects me? What if -

Pushing his chest with all her might, Kyoko escaped his embrace. Her sudden action caught Ren off guard, making him stumble three steps back. He looked at the girl who was gasping and red all over.

"Ren Tsuruga," she called out with enough venom to crush Ren's remaining sanity. "If you don't tell me what's going on right this moment, I am going to walk home."

"But -"

"No buts!" Kyoko said quickly. She stopped short, grumbled and then sighed. "Really, Ren. If you want to say something then just say it. Your irrational 'acts of affection' are giving it away."

Her scolding made him scratch the back of his head, one of his irrational acts. Ren was uneasy, Kyoko could tell, but she probably didn't expect what this man did next.

Nervously gazing at her, Ren knelt down, took out the red box from his tuxedo pocket, and then muttered the words that he'd been dreading to say all through out the day. "Kyoko, will you marry me?"

For a moment, everything was silent. The onlookers seemed to have quieted down. Ren felt his own heart stop, but still he fixated his gaze on Kyoko. His girlfriend stood there, neither shocked nor happy. Her face was neutral. Up until now, Ren never realized how horrible it felt to be looking at an emotionless face; he couldn't tell whether she was going to reject him or not.

Ren had had enough. He broke the silence, slowly withdrawing his hand. "Uhm, if you don't want to then -"

"Of course I want to!" Kyoko exclaimed, kneeling down to hug him. She took the red box from his hand and pulled back, showing her eyes brimming with tears. "Why wouldn't I accept it?"

Now it was his turn to be startled. Ren fumbled with the right words to say. "It's because you were just standing there…"

"Well, all this time, I was just waiting for you to say those words," Kyoko told him, leaning back a bit. "But I never really thought that you and Yuna would team up and bring me here of all places. You knew I liked this garden so you told her to take me here, right?"

He chuckled. His hand entwined into Kyoko's. "Yeah. I was thinking of taking you to Kyoto and lead you to _that place_ to propose. That would've taken a while, though, and by then, you would have probably figured everything out."

"Maybe, maybe not," Kyoko said softly.

Silence covered the area once again, though this wasn't awkward silence. Ren squeezed Kyoko's hands tighter, pulling her closer and closer. His other hand moved under her face, tipping her chin up to him. Kyoko didn't budge away; instead, she knelt closer, lips parting in expectation. Ren leaned down towards her, dark hair spilling on his shoulders. His face inched closer to hers. Closer...

"Oooff!"

Ren and Kyoko looked up at the same time. The noise came from the bushes to their right. They were right. There, lying on the ground was the president, Lory Takarada. Behind him, still hiding behind the green leaves, were Maria, Kanae, Yuna, Kuu, Yashiro and Julie, all wearing glorious fan girl grins on their faces. The two suddenly felt conscious of their surroundings, parting from their almost kiss.

"No, don't stop!" Lory yelled, sitting up, brushing the grass off his black slacks. For once, he considered putting on a normal civilian outfit. He went back to his place behind the bush. "Please don't mind me. I'm just a curious bystander. Continue if you must."

Ren sighed, actually disappointed about being interrupted. "Yuna…"

Yuna grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I kinda told some people…" She winked at her companions, standing up from her position. "It's hard not to blab about it."

"You guys are so mean," Kyoko whined, still kneeling on the grassy ground. "Spying on us like this…"

"But isn't it great?" Yashiro blurted out, hopping around like how a young flower girl in a wedding prances down the aisle, throwing imaginary flower petals into the air. "Finally, Ren, after a streak of broken hearts, you've found the one. Your loved one. Your girlfriend. Your Kyoko-cha-" He was cut off by Kanae, covering his mouth with her hands.

Kuu was going to say something but Julie stepped in and stopped him. "Now, now, dear. Remember how hard it is to propose to your loved one. Let them get on with their own business." Then, winking at Ren, she said, "Kuon, darling, slip that ring on her finger before she decides to storm off. Good luck."

With that, she ushered the others away, leaving Kyoko giggling. Ren just shook his head, wondering how this perfect proposal turned into a comedy act in less than a moment. After contemplating on a punishment for them, he faced Kyoko who seemed to be waiting for him expectantly. He held a hand out to her, helping her stand up.

"I take you didn't like the intrusion," she giggled, holding her hand to him.

"Nothing I can do about it," he murmured softly, taking her hand and sliding the ring on her ring finger. He heaved a sigh and then an amused smile crossed his features. "At least everything went smoothly."

"Ye -" Kyoko was interrupted by a weird crackling sound. Soon, they realized the noise had come from above. Staring up, their surprised expressions were swept away by the fireworks display they saw, replaced by childish giggles. "It's the president, isn't it?"

Ren nodded and this time, their moment wasn't taken away. He took his soon-to-be bride into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, startling her a bit. She laughed in between breaths but quickly gave in and returned the kiss. Their passionate kiss lasted for a while and when they pulled away from each other, the finale of the fireworks display had been launched.

Not removing the intimate space between them, Ren leaned his forehead unto hers, smiling. "So I guess his is happily ever after?"

"Yep." Laughing, Kyoko planted a light kiss on his lips and then answered, "Forever With You."

* * *

_There! As they say, that's all, folks! Thanks to all loyal readers there! You guys gave me the strength to finish this fic. I really, really love you guys! Please motivate me to continue my other stories as well!_

_Last note: Visit the forums sometime. Some interesting things are brewing. _

_Again, thanks to y'all! See'ya in my other fanfics!_


End file.
